


Here and There

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky is lured back to New York and Hutch s caught up in the vendetta against him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and There

HERE AND THERE

Hutch came down the stairs from his apartment and from the expression on his face Starsky could tell he’d had an active night.  
“See you slept well!”  
“Thank you.”

Starsky skipped around the front of the Torino and opened the door. He leaned on it and squinted in the sunlight. “Hutch?”  
“What is it?”  
“Where’s your car?”  
Hutch stopped in his tracks and looked round. There was a space in front of Venice Place exactly where he had parked his car the night before.  
He walked over to where his car should have been and raised his fingers to his brow in a gesture that Starsky called his ‘thinks pose’.  
“I definitely parked it there Starsk.”  
“I know that; if you remember, I parked behind you.” Starsky reached into the car and pulled out the radio handset.  
“This is Zebra 3. I want to report a 10851.”  
“Please give your location, Zebra 3”  
“Venice Place.”  
“10 4 Zebra 3. Do you have a description of the stolen vehicle?”  
Starsky suppressed a giggle and the urge to say “trashcan”. He looked at Hutch and gestured ‘shall I do it, or do you want to?’ Hutch turned away and threw his hands up in the air.  
“The stolen vehicle is a ’71 Ford. Gray, no tan, no…”  
“Please be precise Zebra 3. Is the owner of the vehicle in the vicinity?”  
“Yeah, but…”  
“Please give a description of the missing vehicle.”  
“OK. It’s a light colored Ford, ’71 model – LTD. The right fender is dented; the roof is dented; the rear bumper is dented; the horn goes off if you try to open the passenger door and…” he had to stop to giggle silently.  
“Zebra 3 are you describing a stolen vehicle or an RTA?”  
“Hey who is this?”  
“My name is Thelma.”  
“Hi Thelma. I’m Dave Starsky.” He stopped and mimed ‘Thelma?’ at Hutch. Hutch nodded. “Face like a sour lemon – usually on the desk – she disapproves of the way we dress.” Starsky’s face lit up in recognition; he pressed the button on the handset.  
“Good morning Thelma; ma’am. Although you are asking a perfectly understandable question, the truth is that I am reporting a stolen vehicle…although to tell you the truth I don’t know why I’m bothering. The car belongs to my partner, Officer Hutchinson, and despite the fact that most people would pay to have the thing towed away; my partner, Officer Hutchinson, is very fond of his car and so he would be very grateful to you if you would be kind enough to put out an APB on his car.”  
“License number?”  
“Uh…hey Hutch, come here and tell the nice lady your license number.” He handed Hutch the handset just in time before he collapsed against the car helpless with laughter. Hutch gave him a filthy look and told Thelma the ID on his license plate.

“If you can pull yourself together enough to drive; we have a job to do.”

Starsky sketched a mock salute and side-hopped into the car. He had the engine running before Hutch could close his door. Starsky checked his mirrors and pulled away.

“All units. All units. APB on a vehicle responding to the following description: Light colored ’71 Ford; dents on right fender and roof…” Hutch flipped the switch to silence the radio. Starsky drove on chuckling under his breath.

Apart from a few reports of cars that nearly fitted the description of Hutch’s car – and turned out not to be – the morning was quiet.

“Why don’t we grab something and go back to my place for lunch?”  
Hutch nodded.  
“Will you stop sulking? Your wreck will turn up – what self-respecting thief is gonna drive around it that thing for long?”  
“It happens to be my car; Starsky. I like it the way it is. It’s…it’s...discrete.”  
“Discrete!”  
“Compared with this Striped Tomato it is.”  
“I had to know that was coming.” He pulled up in front of the best burger bar in town.   
“What do you want; I’m paying – to cheer you up.”  
Hutch gave Starsky his order and sat in the car while his partner went in and bought their lunch.

Starsky went into the kitchen and took a couple of cool beers from the fridge. He took plates and paper napkins out of a cupboard and came to settle next to Hutch on the couch.  
“One double cheese, with a side order of coleslaw, for you. And one double cheese with barbecue sauce and extra onions, side order of pickle, for me. I bought two double fries too – thought you’d be happy to share.” He licked mayo off his thumb and took a bite of his lunch.

Hutch munched in silence. Starsky gave up trying to make conversation.  
The ‘phone rang and Starsky gulped down what he had in his mouth as he went over to answer it.

“Hi mom. Why are you calling at this hour? It must be…mom? Mom; what is it?”  
Hutch looked up.

Starsky was listening carefully to whatever his mother was telling him. The smile that had spread when he first heard his mother’s voice had faded completely and sadness was taking over.  
“Mom…listen to me...stay with her. Don’t leave her alone, OK. Harry’s there, that’s good. Did the police doctor…he did already…that’s fine…no…no, it’s procedure. Mom, don’t cry…where’s Nicky? Do you have any idea who can find him? Mom…tell her I love her…and I…I…I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
He hung the receiver back on its hook and stood stunned. He thumped his fist hard on the counter and shook his hand out instantly regretting the violence of his action. He stared hard at the ground and Hutch could see his Adam’s apple quivering as his friend fought to keep control of his emotions.  
“Starsk?” he said quietly.  
“Starsk…what’s happened…”  
“Eva…my sister…aw shit Hutch…she’s been raped! She was pregnant and she lost the baby.”

****************************************************************

Dobey had only one thing to say.  
“Get the first flight you can, Starsky. I’m putting you on, compassionate leave for a week. If you need more time, call me and I’ll give you all the time you need.”  
“Thanks Captain.”  
“Well don’t be sitting there thanking me; get home and pack and get yourself on a flight. No wait I have a better idea.”  
He picked up his ‘phone. “This is Captain Dobey at Metro Police headquarters; I have an officer who has to go to New York urgently – police business, miss, I’m afraid I can’t tell you more. The usual terms… Yes…thank you; Officer Starsky will collect his ticket at the gate.”  
He grinned up at Starsky. “The department has a budget for ‘plane fares for liaison etc. We haven’t used all of it this year and you know how it is…if we don’t use it, we don’t get it next year. You have a First Class ticket to New York with United. Flight leaves at three thirty.”  
Starsky looked at his watch. Twelve forty-five; that gave him plenty of time to go home and pack.  
“You’d better come with me, Hutch…until they find your car I guess I’ll have to trust you with mine.”

Hutch sat on the couch while Starsky methodically went about his packing. He pulled his old army kit bag out from under the bed and started opening drawers and taking out underpants; socks; and shirts. He went to the closet and selected a couple of pairs of jeans and his tan pants; he also took out two shirts and his navy blue jacket. He folded everything neatly and stacked the clothes into the kit bag; he finished with a second pair of sneakers and his smart shoes.  
He went into the bathroom and put shaving stuff, soap and a washcloth and his toothbrushes and toothpaste into a wash-bag.  
“Two toothbrushes?”  
“Yeah; one for the morning and one for the evening. Don’t you do that?”  
“No…no I don’t.”  
Starsky checked his pockets and made sure that he had his wallet and badge. He kept his holster and gun in place.  
“Are you going to travel armed?”  
“It would set off the alarm if I put it in my bag and…I have a feeling I might need it.”

On the way to the airport they talked about anything and everything except Eva. Starsky suddenly changed the subject.  
“Hutch; you remember when we finally thought we’d got JoJo; and that woman – the secretary in the drug factory – she wouldn’t testify because of all the things that the neighbors would say about her?”  
“Mmm”  
“And then that other woman; the artist, she said how could we be sure to protect her from him coming after her? He did, come after her, didn’t he? He called her and …”  
“Mmm”  
“Well what do I say to Eva...to my little sister…what do I say to her Hutch? Do I tell her to testify and everything will be OK…what do I tell her, Hutch?”  
“Starsk…I don’t know. Just get to her side and be there for her. If you need to talk to me, call – even if you get the time zones wrong; I won’t mind.”

Starsky had pulled into the parking area nearest to the departure terminal. He checked that there was nothing in the car that he might want with him and then took his bag out of the trunk. He locked the doors and trunk and solemnly handed Hutch the keys. “I did a full check just before we left…if I see one tiny little scratch…..” he grinned and winked. “Just kidding!”

They went over to the United desk and Starsky showed his police ID. The young woman behind the desk smiled sweetly at him and handed him his ticket and boarding card. “I gave you a window seat; is that OK?”  
Hutch held his breath….Starsky’s well-known fear of heights applied to airplane windows too.  
“Well actually, ma’am;“ the full Starsky charm was flowing, “I would prefer an aisle seat if you don’t mind. See I’m on duty at all times and…”  
“Oh yes, I see.” She took back the boarding pass and made the appropriate change. “Row one…you’ll have little more room for your legs.”  
Starsky winked at her; and Hutch shook his head.

Hutch knew that this was as far as he went. He watched Starsky go through to airside and went to the coffee shop where he could see the boarding area and the runway. He didn’t leave the airport until he was sure that the ‘plane had taken off with Starsky still in it; although this time he didn’t think his partner would try to find an excuse not to take the flight.

  
****************************************************************

Starsky did what he always did on a flight back to New York. He requested a pillow and a blanket, refused the food and snuggled against the seat to sleep. In First Class the seat offered him a little extra comfort; plus he struck lucky. The flight wasn’t full and he had the row to himself. The stewardess helped him raise the armrests and he settled down happily.

They were somewhere over the Mid-West when the stewardess noticed that there was something wrong with the passenger in row one. She stood and watched as he tossed and turned, he was also sobbing silently.  
She hesitated and then leaned down to touch his shoulder. One dark blue eye popped open.   
“Is everything all right? Can I get you anything?”  
Starsky sat up a little and focused on her face.  
“Thanks; a glass of water, please.”  
“Just water?”  
“Yeah…and…uh…uh your name.”  
“Anita. And your name is?”  
“Dave…Dave Starsky. Well I know what you do for a living…”  
“And you’re a cop…I saw it on the passenger list!”  
“Are you based in LA or New York?”  
“Neither. I’m on relief crew; I usually fly out of Chicago.”  
“Chicago is a nice town…lots of gangsters…I could get work.”  
“I also have a husband and two kids, and I retire next month.”  
“I’ve always preferred older women.”  
“I’ll get that water.” She went away smiling; when she returned he had already gone back to sleep.”

**************************************************************

 

Hutch sat in the Torino and adjusted the mirrors to the angle he preferred. He put the key in the ignition and turned it; the engine growled to life. He put the gear to reverse and eased the rear-end-heavy car out of the parking spot and straightened up without any mishap. He put her into Drive and moved forward without even a slight screech of the tires.   
 _It can be done!_  
As he progressed along the freeway back into town he felt his confidence growing. The last time he’d driven this striped tomato he’d nearly turned it into ketchup and Starsky took two days to forgive him. The powerful engine strained against Hutch’s careful driving as if it was pleading for its rightful driver to be there to run it properly. Hutch steered carefully around each turn and arrived safely in front of Venice Place. 

****************************************************************

 

Starsky was one of the first off the plane. He always traveled with his old army kitbag and that qualified for cabin baggage – he never had to wait at the carousel; he hurried out of the arrivals area to look for his mom, or Nick. He saw who had come to meet him; and immediately feared the worst.  
“Dave…did you have a good flight?”  
“Yeah, thanks Mike, Joe sent you huh. I guess mom is with Eva.”  
Mike nodded and started for the door?  
“And I guess Nick just didn’t want to have to be bothered….”  
The other man cut him off. “No-one’s seen him since… …”  
“Since?”  
“The day before Eva was raped.”   
Starsky said nothing and followed Mike to the waiting chauffeur-driven limo.  
Neither of them noticed the photographer.

****************************************************************

 

Hutch and Dobey were sitting in the Captain’s office the next day staring at the photos in front of them.  
“That is Sergeant Starsky, isn’t it Captain Dobey?”  
Simonetti was enjoying this and Hutch was not amused.  
“So what Simonetti? He had to go to New York on a personal matter. If a friend comes to collect him at the airport what’s the big deal?”  
“The big deal, Hutchinson is that the person collecting him is the number two to a man that the FBI has warrants on in five states.”  
“So what are you implying?”  
“I’m ‘implying’ nothing. I’m asking why Starsky is seen getting into a car with Mike Levovsky…who happens to be Joe Durniak’s right hand man.”  
“Well you only had to ask. Starsky grew up calling him Uncle Joe. Durniak paid for his father’s funeral and for Starsk to come out here to live where he’d be safe.”  
Simonetti’s face was a picture. His usual sneer curled into a full snarl.  
“Captain Dobey. I do not believe that I am hearing this. One of your men – a man who you are always telling me is honest and one of your best men – grew up calling Joe Durniak his uncle? Now please, Officer Hutchinson, forgive me if I’m wrong; but Starsky is still a cop, isn’t he? He isn’t undercover over there on a special assignment – don’t try to pretend he is Captain, I’ve already checked. He is in New York on what you tell me, is a personal matter and when he arrives…”  
Simonetti didn’t get a chance to finish. He dabbed at the blood on the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand; Hutch slammed the door on his way out.  
“Captain; this has just become an even more serious matter than I thought. I’ll see Hutchinson later.”  
“No you won’t, Simonetti. Hutch has nothing to answer for. Consider yourself lucky that Starsky didn’t hear your remarks.”  
“Starsky is in enough trouble, Captain. A case of assaulting an IA officer will be peanuts against what this is.”  
“Starsky is not in any trouble Simonetti; not unless you choose to make a case out of nothing.”  
“Nothing! He was seen getting into a car with…”  
Dobey roared. “I know who he was getting into a car with, Simonetti; and I know Starsky and his background well enough not to see anything to worry about.”  
“I hope you are right, Captain. IA in New York and the FBI will be watching him very closely.”

********************************************************************

Sitting in the back of the limo Starsky was trying to make sense of what Mike had just told him.  
 _Nick disappears. Eva gets raped and Nick still doesn’t turn up? If I have to bring him into line one more time…._  
“Joe sends his regards Dave. He’ll see you tomorrow; he has a few ideas.”  
 _I’ll bet he does._

_So here we go again. I’m ‘home’ and I’m spending time with the kind of people I spend the rest of my life chasing after. So what am I supposed to say? Tell me Mike how’s the hustling business going? How many girls do you have strung out and set to working in your stable? Shot up any good bars lately? Kill anyone I know?_

“So, Mike, I guess you’re still doing a whole lot of things I’d best not know about.”  
“Yeah. I dunno why you left, kid. Joe would have given you everything…hey I’d probably be working for you right now.”  
“Wrong side of the tracks, Mike and you know it.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot, your old man was the cop they all hated to love…”

Starsky shot him a cold stare. “Don’t you ever mention my father again!”  
“Hey…hey man. I didn’t mean to….”  
“Just remember what I know, Mike. I’ve never quite understood it all; but I know enough.”  
Mike saw the expression on Starsky’s face and shut up.   
 _Just what does he know?_

  
************************************************************

 

Lily Starsky opened the door of her apartment and for the first time in twenty four hours, she smiled.  
“Davey darling…come in sweetheart. Did you eat? Are you tired? I made soup and your room is all ready. Are you hungry baby?”  
“Mom…calm down and let me put my bag in my room. And then we’ll talk.”  
He went into the familiar room where he had grown up. His pennants were still on the walls and pictures of cars and trains. On the bureau there was the unfinished model plane that he had been making with his father just before he was killed. He fingered it lovingly and noted that his mom kept the area clean and neat; but somehow it looked like nothing had ever changed. His dad always called him ‘son’ or ‘David’ – only his mom called him Davey. Dad told him that he was second in command – sergeant to his lieutenant and how he counted ‘on you kid’ to look after his mother and brother and sister ‘if ever I’m not there.’  
 _And what did I do? I left. OK, it was the best thing at the time…but I could have come back after the army…I could have joined the force in his precinct…I could have been here when Eva needed me…._  
“Davey? Davey sweetheart...”  
He pulled himself together and went out to the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the table; suddenly she seemed old and tired. She’s what? Late fifties; something like that…she seems so much older.  
He stood behind her and touched her shoulders; then started to gently rub the base of her neck. “Your father used to do that…you have the same touch…oh Davey you’re so like him: when I see you walk through the door it seems like he never left – except that your father kept his hair neat and tidy. “ Her tone changed from sorrow to the familiar cadences of a loving yiddisher mother who wanted to keep her child in line. “Tomorrow we go to see…”  
“Oh no, mom. Not again. For the wedding it was ok – but I had to wear a warm-up cap for a month!”  
“Ah the wedding. Your sister was so happy then and now…”  
“Is someone with her?”  
“Harry is with her. He sits by her and she won’t speak. Davey she won’t talk to him not to me not to anyone.”  
Starsky pricked up his ears. “What do you mean; she won’t speak to anyone?”  
“Since she…she just stares; she wouldn’t answer the doctor or anyone…not even her momma; she won’t even speak to her momma…” She broke down and sobbed into her elbows on the table.   
Starsky pulled a chair closer and sat facing his mother. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. Kissing the top of her head he said gently “maybe she was just waiting for her big brother.”  
He let his mother cry for a little longer and then helped her to her feet. “Come on, momma; I think we should go see Eva now.”  
He picked up the ‘phone and called for a cab.

  
****************************************************************

 

Simonetti came out of Dobey’s office; he didn’t see Hutch until it was too late. The tall blond cop matched him in height and stared him in the face. Right in his face – nose to nose; chin to chin. Simonetti tried to side-step but Hutch was too close. The only way out was to step back; and that would be conceding defeat.  
“Get out of my way Hutchinson.”  
Hutch grabbed his lapel and fingered the cloth. “IA pays well, doesn’t it Simonetti? But you know what? I don’t think it pays so well you can afford a suit like this. What is it; that new guy Bryant?”  
“Brioni, Hutchinson; the designer name is Brioni.”  
“Yea well whatever – I hear it doesn’t cost peanuts.”  
Simonetti tried to escape; but Hutch was still there and the set of his jaw warned the IA officer not to push his luck.  
“Come on, Simonetti; I’ll buy you a beer.”  
Simonetti followed Hutch down to the street and along the few hundred yards to Nellie’s bar that most of the cops on the precinct used between duties.  
A dozen pairs of eyes followed Hutch and the IA officer as they went to a booth.  
Hutch signaled for a couple of beers and leaned across the table.  
“Suppose you tell me what in the fuck is going on here, Simonetti.”  
“What is there to say, Hutchinson? Your partner flies to New York, First Class and gets into a car with a wanted felon. You tell me what, as you so charmingly put it, ‘the fuck’ is going on here.”  
“I already told you. His sister was raped. Do you understand that, or do you have ice-water instead of blood? No, when I hit you back there I saw blood; are you human after all, Simonetti? Well if you are, maybe you have sister. Do you have a sister?”  
Simonetti nodded. “Two.”  
“And are they older or younger than you?”  
“Younger.”  
“And what would you do, Simonetti; what would you do if your sister lived on the other side of the country and she was raped?”  
Simonetti said nothing.  
“Well I’ll tell you what I’d do. And what Captain Dobey would do. And what Starsky is doing. I’d go to my sister’s side and I’d do everything I could to help her. And I’d want to be there as fast as I could. Starsky would have taken any flight that was available but Dobey pulled a few strings. He used up the travel budget and got Starsky a little comfort.” Hutch smiled. “This might tickle you, Simonetti, but my tough-guy partner is a baby about flying – he’s so scared of heights he doesn’t trust the pilot! I usually have to sit and block the window.”  
Simonetti managed a rictus of a smile.  
“So that’s how come he flew First Class. Dobey will have to answer a few questions about misuse of funds.”  
Hutch looked sick and pushed his glass away without taking a sip. He stood up and gave Simonetti one last, long sour look before leaving.  
The IA officer felt about as safe as a goldfish in a pool full of piranhas – the other cops looked at him with hostility. Most of them knew Starsky and Hutch; and those that did knew that the two detectives were straighter than the rest of the force put together. They also knew why Starsky had taken compassionate leave.

****************************************************************

 

The hospital emergency room smelled bad – it smelled of old-fashioned disinfectant and vomit; Starsky tried not to breathe more than necessary. The place was old and needed a coat of paint; Starsky couldn’t help but compare it with Veterans and Memorial – the two hospitals he knew only too well in LA.  
They took the elevator to the third floor. It smelled better there; there were flowers in vases on the tables and pictures on the wall.  
They went into the room. Eva was in the bed by the window. She was staring at nothing. Harry sat by the bed; holding her hand. In the other bed there was a young woman who had just had a baby. Her family sat chatting loudly in Italian. Starsky turned and walked out of the room. His mother followed.  
“Davey? David where are you going.”  
“I’m getting her out of here. What the hell are they doing putting a rape victim who miscarried in the same room with a new mother?”   
He stormed to the nurses’ office and demanded to speak to whoever was in charge. A black woman of around forty five stood up. “I’m in charge of this floor; what can I do for you?”  
He gave her his best lop-sided smile.  
“I’d like you to arrange for my sister to have a room on her own, please, ma’am.”  
Lily Starsky smiled – her son kept good manners even when he was angry. He also knew how to turn on the charm.  
“Your sister?”  
“Yes ma’am. Her name is Eva Krantz and she is in here because she was raped two days ago. She miscarried. She is in shock and she is in a room with a woman who just had a baby and has a family of about 9000 people who all talk at the same time.”  
The nurse smiled. “That’s pretty noisy for someone who needs to rest. I’ll see what I can do.”  
Starsky flashed her his smile again. The nurse picked up a clipboard and ran her eye down the lists. “I’ll have her moved to another room immediately.”  
Lily took her son to one side. “Thank you darling.”  
“You only have to ask! I guess Harry just didn’t think of it.”  
He led his mother back to his sister’s bedside.

****************************************************************

 

Durniak slammed down the ‘phone. “Find Nicky for me, Mike. Bring that young idiot to me before someone less friendly gets to him.”

Durniak lit a cigar and shook his head. He was thinking about the past. He remembered the last time he’d seen his old friend alive.

_Joe, we don’t always see eye to eye; but you have always been straight with me. You’ve never held a grudge that Lily chose me, not you. I’m on to something and it might get me into trouble. Maybe you know more about it than I do. (He laughed)  
All I ask, Joe is that if…if anything happens to me…for Lily; I know you still love her in your way. If anything happens…look after her and the kids. Davey is just at that age where he’s going to need his dad…_

I’m sorry, Mike. I thought I’d done all I could for Davey and the rest of them. I’ve let you down, my friend. I guess I’m getting old.

****************************************************************

 

Starsky trotted alongside his sister’s bed as it was being wheeled to another room. He looked around and skipped over to one of the tables and grabbed the vase of roses.  
His mother gave him an old-fashioned look and shook her head.  
The wheeled Eva into her room and her brother took over.  
“Please leave us…we can handle it from here.” He positioned Eva near to the window and adjusted the shade to keep the weak New York sunlight out of her eyes. He put the “borrowed” vase on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed.  
He took Eva’s hand and enclosed it in his own.

“Hey baby sister. It’s Davey…I’m here now. I won’t let them hurt you.”  
Eva turned to look at him but her face remained blank. He squeezed her hand again.  
“Hey Eva…” he knew he would get no response.  
He stood up and gently released his sister’s hand. “I’m going to get her the help she needs.”  
Lily took his place and sat stroking her daughter’s face.   
Just as Starsky was leaving the room; his brother-in-law came in. Starsky stopped took him to one side.  
“Is there any problem I don’t know about, Harry? Not between you and Eva…I mean, is everything Ok – business, all that?”  
“Everything’s fine David. In fact business is getting better and better despite…”  
The cop’s antennae were on full alert…the giveaway word…”despite” like “but” and “except” it set all his instincts buzzing. He steered Harry back out of the door and over to the coffee machine. He made his selection and put in a coin; having served himself he gestured to Harry – his brother-in-law shook his head. “If I drink any more of that stuff…”  
“I didn’t get much in the last twenty four hours. I slept the whole flight – and momma was ready with soup and hysterics.”  
Harry nodded.  
“So anyway I need coffee and,“ he looked around and spotted the machine of his dreams; a candy dispenser filled with his favorite chocolate bars. “Looks like the same model as the one at work.” He asked Harry if he wanted anything; once again his brother-in-law shook his head. “Watch this.” Starsky tapped expertly on the machine and pulled the drawer for a Hershey bar…”Bingo! Works every time!”  
Harry stared. “Isn’t that stealing, officer?”  
“I won’t tell if you don’t. I could always arrest myself but…”  
Harry laughed and then collapsed into a chair as the laughter turned to tears. Starsky sat beside him and put a hand on his knee.  
“Tell me about it, Harry. Start right where you want to…but tell me everything.”  
Something in the way Starsky said ‘everything’ reminded Harry that his brother-in-law had a reputation as a very efficient cop.

****************************************************************

 

After Hutch left Simonetti he went straight back up to Dobey’s office. The Captain was doing what he always did when he was irritated – eating. Hutch grinned and sat down. “I see your diet is sabotaged again.”  
“Sit down and try to help me get this straight in my head.”  
“What do we have?”  
“What we have is what Simonetti gave us; a photo of your partner, getting into a car with Mike Levovsky. Starsky and Levovsky; Hutch I know it sounds like a dumb question but are they related?”  
“Only like you and Huggy might be, Captain. Somewhere along the line an ancestor came from the same continent. Starsky’s dad was Lithuanian or Polish; the other guy’s family probably came from that part of Europe too.”  
Dobey was studying a file; Hutch recognized the NYPD insignia…he also noticed that the folder was not new.  
Dobey pushed a photocopy across the table. “I got you a copy; read it.”  
Hutch leafed through the pages. A police ID form, for Michael Starsky; born in New York in 1918; parents born in Europe – exact location unknown. Married in 1940 to Lily Moldov; born in New York in 1922; parents originally from Budapest. Three children. David; born 1943; Eva born 1946 and Nicholas, born 1950.  
Hutch read on. Michael Starsky grew up around the same 84th street neighborhood that his son talked of with fond memories. He had a good high school record; there were photos of him in football uniform and also wearing a letter jacket. Hutch hesitated….he looked again at one of the photos. It showed Michael Starsky and a group of other players proudly grouped around a trophy. He read the caption. “From left to right: Mike Starsky, Joe Durniak, Steve Moldov and …Erich Levovsky.”

He looked up.  
“I saw that straight off. It looks like Starsky’s dad ran with the pack before changing sides.”  
“Like father, like son. Only Starsk never joined up with them and I don’t think his father would have either.”  
“But the links are close, Hutch; and you remember what happened when Nick came to visit.”  
Dobey shoved another page across the desk.  
Michael Starsky’s career was summed up easily. He entered the force after leaving the army. He’d served eighteen months in Europe and been with the liberating forces that found the camps. Hutch noted the leave period that included the date nine months before David’s birth. Starsky senior joined as a beat cop and after being involved in two high profile arrests he was recommended for detective. As a detective he worked almost exclusively on cases involving the growing mob activities in the area. He arrested a few budding Mafia bosses. His sources were reliable and he refused to disclose them – not even to a Grand Jury.  _Like father, like son. Same career pattern. So that’s where he gets that stubborn streak from._  
Meantime; Durniak and Levovsky were going their very separate ways. Levovsky went to the War and seems to have disappeared from Police Records for a few years until he re-appeared as a hit man. Durniak was more interested in corruption and running “delivery services”. Neither posed any problem to Michael Starsky and he left them alone. Until…  
Hutch stared up at Dobey over the top of the page.   
Dobey handed him the final page.   
“Crime Scene report.“ Hutch skimmed the rest of the information.  
“Victim shot in the back.   
Two bullets at near point blank range – one to the head and one lodged in the left lung. Death instantaneous.   
No witnesses.   
Police were notified by an anonymous call – dispatcher thought the caller might be an adolescent male.  
On arrival the officers identified their colleague Michael Starsky.   
Members of the family present – wife, Lily and son, David. “  
Hutch stopped reading. He looked up at Dobey. “It says here that Joe Durniak was already standing with Starsk…”  
“That’s what Simonetti homed in on right away. What do you know?”  
“I know that Durniak was friend of the family despite the different…well you know Captain, Huggy isn’t exactly Mr. Clean but he’s our friend. I know that he paid to send Starsky to live out here – Starsky always says something about it making sure he was safe.  
“Starsky’s the eye-witness, isn’t he?”  
“He’s always said that he saw it but didn’t see who they were. Remember when he went out for Eva’s wedding. He had to be careful of a few people – and they even sent a hit-man out here after him.”  
Dobey remembered only too well; Hutch was still wet behind the ears; but he’d come out on top facing up to a hit-man and a would-be cop killer. "I thought they's sorted that out while he was back east."  
“What I don’t get, Captain; what I do not understand is who took these photos and why? And why is Simonetti interested. This is going on in New York – it isn’t his jurisdiction even if Starsky is a member of this force.”  
“That’s what I want you to find out. Simonetti has never hidden his dislike of Starsky.”  
“You know what, Captain; maybe you just hit on something. How much do we know about Mr. IA officer Simonetti?”  
“I’ll pull his file.”

****************************************************************

 

Eva still said nothing. Starsky had tried every silly joke that he could think of – even the one about a fireman’s red white and blue suspenders – but Eva continued to stare into space.  
He kissed her gently on the eyes and sat back in his chair. He was tired; jetlagged and emotionally drained and yet…something in his head was ringing alarm bells and he could not see what it was.  
He stood up and went out to find his mother who had gone to find a fresh jug of water for Eva’s room.  
“Mom; I need you to stay with Eva right now, OK? I want to talk to Harry and I want to take him home where he can relax. Something doesn’t add up and I think Harry can give me a clue – even if he doesn’t know what it is himself.”  
“So like your father, Davey…so wise and unselfish when someone is hurt.”  
“I dunno about that mom, but I do know that I have to help Eva get out of this. And if that means I have to find the person who did this to her; well I guess I can work with the local force – on loan or something like that.”  
He went to where he had left Harry and the two men walked out of the hospital together.  
Harry’s Pontiac was in the parking lot and he handed Starsky the keys. “I’m sorry, Dave, I don’t think I can drive right now.”  
Starsky settled behind the wheel and ran a practiced eye over the controls; he adjusted the seat and the mirrors and turned the ignition. He drove away from the parking lot and started in the general direction of his brother-in-law’s apartment.  
Something made him change his mind and he headed for the river…he parked on a familiar spot and stared at the complicated pillars of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
“Wanna walk and talk or just talk?”  
“Let’s walk.”  
They got out of the car and hunching against the wind they started to walk along the river side. Starsky said nothing; he knew that it was best to let the victim speak - and in many ways Harry was as much a victim of Eva’s rape as she was. They walked on. Harry reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes; he took one for himself and automatically offered one to Starsky.  
“Oh, I forgot? You don’t.”  
“I do occasionally – thanks I think right now is an appropriate occasion.” He took the cigarette and put it between his lips before leaning towards Harry’s hand for a light.  
Harry inhaled deeply – Starsky drew lightly on the cigarette and waited for the dizzy feeling that accompanied the first pull on each rare smoke he had. He took a second draw and inhaled more easily.  
“It’s crazy isn’t it? I know I shouldn’t do this. I even think it is a disgusting habit…but I still need one now and then…”  
Harry gave him a surprised look and said nothing.  
They walked on.  
“Dave? Is it Dave or David? – I never know, and somehow I guess Davey is out of bounds to everyone except your mom and Eva.”  
“Dave’s just fine, Harry.”  
“Look we hardly know each other. We met at the wedding but… Eva loves you; she never stops talking about you – I think you are still her hero. She trusts you too. When I…when I found her…she was crying and she kept repeating your name; she didn’t even seem to recognize me – or anyone else; she just kept repeating your name. Then when she saw the blood she stopped…she hasn’t said a word since.”  
Starsky looked at him…what had Harry just said? ‘When she saw the blood’?  
“What do you mean: when she saw the blood?”  
“She was lying on her side…clutching her stomach and staring ahead…when I helped her up the blood just flooded out - she was losing the baby…she saw it and she stopped speaking…she stopped crying out loud…she was sobbing, her whole body was crying…but she was silent!”  
 _Where have I heard that kind of thing before?_

****************************************************************

 

Hutch was on his third beer of the afternoon and Huggy was standing behind the bar watching him carefully.  
“You missing old curly that much Hutch?”

Hutch stared at the bottom of the glass.  
“No…yes…I mean….well you know.”  
“Sure I do. A Hutch without Starsky is like Laurel without Hardy – you guys go together like Hollywood and Vine.”  
Hutch managed a wan smile.  
“There’s trouble brewing, Huggy. Someone is trying to hurt Starsky and what’s more they are doing it on both sides of the country at once; again!”  
Huggy’s animated face showed how puzzled he was but this last remark. Hutch explained about Simonetti and Huggy let him finish before pouring himself a scotch.  
“There’s one thing I don’t get.”  
“Only one?”  
“Well, Ok more than one…but first off – how come the guy was there to take the photo?”  
“I guess Starsky’s old friend is under surveillance.”  
“OK…so how come Simonetti got the photo? If it was the FBI they’d have sent it to their LA bureau for an ID on Starsky – wouldn’t they? And the local Feds know you two well enough…and they know Dobey. So I repeat; why Simonetti?”  
Hutch stared at his glass and twirled it to make the last few drops of beer gather in the bottom; then he drained them slowly.  
“I don’t know Huggy; and that’s what bugs me! Simonetti hates Starsky. He doesn’t like me too much – but he really hates Starsk”  
Hutch held his glass out and Huggy shook his head. “Not if you are going to drive the Torino! Have a tomato juice instead.”  
Hutch laughed; “ _orange_ juice please Huggy.”  
He sipped the juice and then looked up. “Can I use the ‘phone, Hug?”  
“Pay-phone’s right where it always is!”  
“No; I want this call to be traceable, in case….”  
“In case of what?”  
“Dunno; but I want things to be ‘on the record’ here.”  
Huggy opened the bar-flap and Hutch took the ‘phone.   
“Captain; I just thought of something. Didn’t Simonetti say that IA in New York is interested in what Starsky is doing? Since when was IA federal?....exactly…can you find out which way the traffic is running?...me? I’m going home to rest!”

****************************************************************

 

Joe Durniak was checking his accounts when Starsky came in. He stood up and hugged his young friend then stood back and admired him as if they hadn’t seen one another for more than the three years since Eva’s wedding.  
“You’ve put on some more muscle, I see; and I guess Lily had a fit when she saw your hair.”  
“She should’ve seen it a couple of weeks ago. I went undercover as a nut in the state facility and made the ends look all matted and twisted…had to cut some of it off in the end.”  
“You cut some of it off? How long was it?”  
Starsky smiled and said quietly “California undercover-cop length.”  
Durniak guffawed and clapped Starsky to him again.  
“Same sense of humor as the old man…I guess Lily is always telling you how like him you are…what do you really remember of him, Davey?”  
“I remember feeling loved and safe when he was there. I remember making models with him…and playing softball and all the good things. I remember his hand on my shoulder just before I read my portion…I remember him kissing me goodnight when he thought I was asleep and too old to want him to do it – I always wanted him to do it! I guess I also remember a sore butt from time to time but what the hell. I remember him going after Nick more than me…I had to look out for little brother even back then, didn’t I Joe. Guess I let dad down a little on that one…”  
“He’d be proud of you. If he can look down and see you now; I know he’s a proud man.”  
“Coming from you Joe…”  
“Hey; your father and I were close – very close. I went my way and he went his; but we respected our friendship. And then there was your mom.”  
“Mom? What about her?”  
“I wanted to date her; but handsome Mike Starsky got there first! I bet you do that to your blond partner now and then – huh?”  
“No; our tastes are not the same.” Starsky laughed.  
He was intrigued by the thought that his mother might have chosen Joe instead of his father.  
 _What would I have been like? I guess I’d have been some other guy – not my dad’s son, different genetics and all. No not worth thinking about._  
“Is that why you took care of us, Joe; for mom?”  
“And for your father; he was always worried that someone would get him in the end – I promised him and I may be a lot of things Davey; bad things even; but I don’t welsh on a promise to a good friend. And your dad was a very good friend.”

Starsky was silent for a moment. He knew that his father had turned a blind eye to Joe’s activities…now he really understood how much like his own friendship with Huggy this was.  
“What’s this I hear my kid brother has disappeared?”  
“I was coming to that. Davey; sit down…I have to tell you things you might not want to hear…but you’d hear them one day; from someone who doesn’t care about you; someone who maybe hates me too…and that would make it hurt even more.”  
Durniak glanced at his watch. “It’s time for lunch; you wanna go to a restaurant or...no I think maybe it would be better if we order a delivery. What do you want kid – your favorites or shall Uncle Joe do the choosing?”

Starsky smiled. “I’ll let you order ‘Uncle Joe’.”

****************************************************************

 

Simonetti was on the ‘phone when Dobey walked into his office. The IA officer put his hand over the mouthpiece and turned his chair so that he had his back to his visitor.  
“I’ll talk to you about this later…no…no…I’m …there’s someone here…later ok!”  
“Captain Dobey;” Simonetti swiveled himself back and his usual sneer seemed like a snarl. “Captain Dobey; that was a confidential call; and you just walked into my office without knocking.”  
Dobey sat down without being asked to and issued a challenge with his face to Simonetti to object.  
“No worse than the way you just barge into my office, Simonetti. I have some questions to ask you. And I would be very grateful to you for honest answers.”  
Simonetti looked at him coldly.  
“I’ll do my best.”  
“Ok; for openers, how come IA in New York is involved in this. You guys are locally attached to individual forces aren’t you?”  
Simonetti opened his mouth to reply but Dobey hadn’t finished.”  
“So another thing I need to know is exactly who took those photos and why…and why,” (his voice lowered to an angry growl) “why they were sent to you and not to me – Starsky is in my division after all.”  
Simonetti said nothing. He opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a buff file. It had the NYPD badge on it.  
“I already have that. Hutch has read it too. Not much that we didn’t know about Starsky.”  
“No I guess not. Followed in his father’s footsteps more than he admits though; didn’t he? He’s not entirely able to keep on the right side of the tracks; just like his dear old dad, who never broke his links with two of New York’s dirtiest. The son goes home and links straight up with the ‘family’.”  
Dobey had to stop himself from hitting Simonetti.  
“What is your interest in this; what do you get out of this vendetta against Starsky?”  
“Vendetta, Captain? I know of no vendetta. I was given evidence that a member of this force – for which you rightly say I am an IA officer – a member of this force is hanging out with known federal criminals. I’m just doing my job, Captain. The question is: are you doing yours?”  
Simonetti’s lip curled into his ugly excuse for a smile.  
Dobey stood up. “I will not have my men victimized Simonetti. I trust Starsky…and I don’t mind saying that I do not trust you.”  
He stormed out of the room and Simonetti sat back in his chair. He pressed the tips of his fingers together and raised them to his mouth.  
 _When I’ve finished with Starsky; Dobey will want to retire. And as for Hutchinson…he’ll have to run home to Duluth hanging his head in shame_

****************************************************************

 

Hutch overslept. He had spent most of the night fighting off nightmares about wrecking the Torino and having to explain things to Starsky. He took a very cold shower and dressed for work.

He was still hunting for a sneaker in the clutter of his bedroom when the ‘phone rang.  
“Hutch?” It was Huggy.  
“Yea. Hey hang on a sec Hug…aha…found my other sneaker….now what can I do for you this early in the morning?”  
“You could…uh….uh…come and have breakfast here. I have some of those blueberry muffins you like.”  
Hutch stopped dressing. _Blueberry muffins, what’s with him? That’s not me it’s…_  
Light dawned. Huggy was trying to tell him something.  
“I’ll be right there, Huggy; make sure the coffee is good and strong!”  
Now it was Huggy’s turn to be surprised until he understood that Hutch was signaling that he had got the real message.

Hutch parked the Torino in the alley behind The Pits; then walked back down the alley and into the street; fifteen seconds later he was walking quietly down the steps to the bar. The hairs on the back of his neck told him that there was something badly wrong.  
Huggy was behind the bar. Anita stood next to him and she was staring at something (or someone) at the other side of the room. Hutch stopped where he was still invisible from inside the bar and tried to follow Anita’s gaze. In the corner by the darts board he could see someone standing by the wall. He saw the glint of dull steel. Whoever it was; he was waiting for Hutch.  
Hutch pulled back and went up to the street. He decided against the car-radio and ran across the road to a pay-phone. He fished into his jeans pocket and pulled out a dime and dialed.  
“Dobey here!”  
“Captain, it’s me, Hutch. Huggy called me to come to The Pits and the way he said I knew there was something wrong. I got halfway down the steps and saw someone hiding…it’s a trap, Captain. In the absence of Starsky, I guess I need discreet reinforcements.”  
“I’m on my way. Wait where you are and I’ll join you.”  
Hutch hung up and stepped outside the ‘phone booth.

****************************************************************

 

Starsky and Durniak were dipping and savoring from the cartons provided by the local Chinese take-out.  
“These guys think that they are going to take over…but Davey; we told the triads to stay in Chinatown; and you know what…so far they did!”

Starsky wasn’t so sure; but he said nothing.  
He dipped his chopsticks expertly into a carton of Peking duck and took a mouthful.   
“What is it that you have to tell me Joe?”  
“I have a story. It’s about your dad and me and all our friends at High School. It isn’t an easy story Davey…and I’m telling you now that you already know a part of the ending. But I have to tell you. You need to know and then you have to take your decisions.”  
Starsky dipped into another carton and spooned some rice into a small bowl – he ate it expertly scooping it from the bowl to his mouth with the chopsticks.

“I’m listening.” The big blue eyes looked up from under his brow. Joe saw the wary kid standing in front of a brownstone building; avoiding eye contact with the cops who had come to investigate a shooting in the alley.

“Your dad and I were the best of friends. Our families came in on the same ship. We grew up in the same building and then the same block. The Starskys, the Durniaks, the Levovskys and the Moldovs; the Moldovs were Hungarian; but they fitted in ok.  
Our grandfathers went to the synagogue and prayed and argued and drank tea with a lump of sugar held between their teeth. Our fathers worked hard and gave us a better life. We moved from cold-water walk ups with shared bathrooms and a toilet on the landing to serve all of us to two and three-room apartments with our own bathrooms and hot water – and yes Davey, even steam for heat in the winter.  
We learned that if we worked hard and played hard we could be part of the America that our grandfathers had struggled to get to and that our fathers worked so hard to be a part of.  
We went to High School. Your dad was the football star. Erich Levovsky was the smart-ass; the guy who could always find stink bombs to lighten up a boring class. Steve Moldov was the bright kid. He should have gone to college; but the war got him. Your dad was with him when he died. You know what he said to me, Davey? He said he was glad that Steve didn’t have to see those camps – he was so sensitive he would never have dealt with it. Your dad came back and started to spend time with the Moldovs – like he was their last link to Steve. I had been dating Steve’s sister while your dad was away…but I couldn’t compete, Davey. Lily chose Mike Starsky…and I was the best man.  
When their first kid was born…you…I held him for the…well you were on my lap and you yelled! I was the one to put the wine-soaked cake in your mouth to calm you down. I promised to watch over you Davey. I kept my promise as best I could.”

Starsky had put down the rice bowl and the chop-sticks were suspended in mid-air in front of his mouth. He loosened his control for a split-second and dropped a piece of bamboo shoot onto his jeans.  
“Go on.”

“We went our separate ways; but stayed close. Your dad decided that after the army, the police would be right for him. I wanted him to join me but he didn’t like what I was doing. We had an unspoken agreement…I never strayed into his precinct and he made sure I knew if there was trouble coming my way. He only called it in one time, Davey. He knew that one of my men had killed a cop – he didn’t warn me that the cops were coming for Johnny. I forgave him.  
Erich was different. He was in the Pacific during the war and he came back with a big hole in his mind! He had always been a little crazy; but now he was more like a psychopath. He was a hit-man…a good one…and he didn’t care who he had to take out…give him a name (a photo maybe) and the cash, and he hit. He was good Davey.”  
Starsky stood up and walked to the window. Durniak could see the tension in his shoulders –  _he even moves like his father – except for that walk!_  
After a while Starsky turned and looked at Joe. His face was strangely dead-pan.  
“Are you telling me who killed my dad; Joe?”  
“Not yet, Davey; there’s more.”  
Starsky sat down and toyed with a carton of noodles. He picked at them absently with his fingers and looked Joe in the eye.  
“Go on.”

****************************************************************

 

The car that stopped in front of the ‘phone booth was driven by a guy Hutch had never seen before.  
“Hutchinson?” the guy had opened the passenger window and was leaning across the seat. “I’m Phil Levin from the FBI; get in.”  
Hutch figured that Dobey must have already spoken to the FBI and so he didn’t think twice about getting into the car.  
“Hi Phil.”  
“Hi”  
“So what’s the plan?”  
Levin’s reply was to gun the engine and pull into the traffic. Hutch expected him to turn into the alley behind The Pits but they continued on and started to pick up speed.  
“Hey wait a minute, Phil…where are we going?”  
Phil drove on in silence. Hutch had no choice but to sit back and enjoy the ride.  
They pulled into the parking lot behind an office building that Hutch hadn’t even noticed being built. The place was so new that the hallway smelled of fresh paint; Phil led him into an elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. They crossed a carpeted hallway and Phil opened a door.  
“Welcome to our new offices, Hutch.”  
He pushed Hutch into the room and locked the door.  
Hutch didn’t have time to react. He found himself locked into an empty room except for a desk and chair in what he was slowly beginning to suspect was an empty building. He went back to the door and tried the lock. No chance. The handle was one of the new types with a double dead-lock.  
Hutch reached inside his jacket and sat down on the floor in shock. The holster was empty! In his hurry to reach Huggy he had forgotten to pick up his Magnum from the table where he had been cleaning it the night before. He couldn’t even shoot his way out of here!

****************************************************************

 

Eva sat in her bed and stared at Harry. She reached out her hand and touched his arm. He took her hand in his and kissed it.  
“Sweetheart?”  
“Davey…where’s Davey?”  
Harry held her hand in his and kissed her face.  
“He’ll be here; sweetheart. He had to go and see someone and then he’ll be here.”  
“Davey……..”

****************************************************************

Starsky was still listening.  
Durniak continued the tale.  
“Erich came back; like I said he went to work for whoever was willing to pay. He didn’t care who he took out. Old friends, cousins even cops. Your father knew that Erich was wanted in three states and that the FBI had warrants out on him for Murder One and for a couple of other things.”  
Durniak watched as Starsky picked another noodle out of the carton and licked his thumb.  
“Mike came to me. He didn’t know what to do. Erich was an old friend and his kid played with you and the others. We talked for a long time and in the end your father decided that he had to do his job. It wasn’t easy for him Davey. Old ties like that go a long way…”  
 _You’re telling me, Joe. What am I doing here if it isn’t for old ties’ sake?_  
“Mike went to his Captain and told him all he knew about Levovsky. He didn’t know where he was holed up but he knew enough about his life to have a few ideas. The FBI took over and your father was never linked to what happened…”  
“What happened, Joe?”  
“They had Levovsky cornered someplace in New Jersey. The watched him for about a week; and then one day he broke out. I still don’t know if someone tipped him off…but he came out firing. He took out an FBI agent before they killed him…eight bullets; from two different guns. He didn’t stand a chance; and you know what, Davey? None of us mourned him; not really. We stuck by the family – Mikey played with you like nothing had happened. You were only little kids, four maybe five years old. I don’t know what they told Mikey; I took him under my wing…You know Annie and me we never could have kids, so we loved to look after you little tykes when your parents needed a break.”  
Starsky remembered going to play at ‘Uncle Joe’s’ with his friends and Mike Levovsky was always there. “Yeah; I remember your house…you had trees in the backyard.”  
“You got yourself up one of them once and then you looked down. I’ll never forget having to get you out of there. You were terrified.” Durniak chuckled at the memory of the tousle headed kid trying to be brave and clinging to the branch of the tree.  
“I’m still scared of heights.” Starsky said grimly.  
Durniak took up the story again.  
“So, Erich Levovsky was dead and although your dad wasn’t directly involved there were some people who believed he’d fingered him. I spent a long time putting a few of them straight on the subject. But somehow I knew that one day Mike would end up paying the price.”  
Starsky licked another noodle off his fingers and said nothing.

**********************************************************

 

Nick was in a cellar someplace in Chinatown; at least that’s what he reckoned.   
One thing was for sure, he was hungry. He hadn’t had much to eat since they took him.  
He had been sauntering down the street; minding his own business and figuring out how to off-load two thousand hot VHS players when some goon had come up behind him and stuck a gun in the small of his back.  
Now Nick was not the brightest light on the boardwalk but he did know that if a guy has a gun in your back the best thing to do is obey what he tells you. So Nick went quietly and allowed himself to be shoved into a pick-up truck. They tied his hands behind his back and put a blindfold on him; and they did it in silence. He still had no idea who had taken him…or why.  
Someone shoved a plate with noodles on it through the door. This was the second ‘meal’ they’d given him. He ate it hungrily and shouted out for something to drink. Once again the door opened a crack and a bottle of coke appeared on the floor in front of him. Nick could just get to it – they’d chained him to the wall like a dog.  
“Hey! What does a guy have to do if he needs the bathroom?”  
The door opened again. Richard Nixon walked in… _Boy am I hallucinating_ …then Nick saw that it was a guy in a mask. RN was holding a gun. Nick stood up and the other guy undid the chain. He shoved Nick out into the blinding light of a neon-lit room and led him to a bathroom.  
“You have two minutes…do what you need to do; or hold onto it!”  
Nick managed to do it all in a minute thirty.  
He was returned to his cell and chained up again.  
“Hey; what do you guys want from me? I mean I’m a no-one; a small time hustler…oh shit; don’t tell me the VHS players were yours!”  
The guy in the Nixon mask told him to shut up and waved the gun in a way that made Nick think that if he didn’t, someone would shut him up, maybe permanently.  
He tried to think what his big brother would do in a situation like this. Probably pick the lock with his teeth; knowing Dave!

Back in the other room; two Chinese guys were conferring with a man in a suit.  
“Keep him here! I’ll make sure you get what you want in return. Don’t harm him…he may turn out to be useful. It kinda depends on how his brother reacts to what you did to their sister.”

***************************************************************

 

Starsky had given up on the noodles; in fact he no longer felt like eating anything. Joe was still telling him the story so far.

“So things went on. Mike got promoted to Lieutenant and carried on his work. I built my empire and we didn’t trouble one another professionally.  
One day; you must have been about twelve – I remember you were already getting class for your big day – and shitting yourself at the thought of it! Your dad called and told me he needed to talk “business” with me. He had a hunch that something bad was happening. A cop from another precinct had been shot and in the investigation another cop picked up word that someone was saying that your dad fingered Erich Levovsky.  
He made me promise that if anything happened to him I’d take care of your mother and you kids. I didn’t realize then how much I was going to have to do to protect you.  
I put out all the people I could to stop this crazy idea that your dad was to blame for Erich’s death – but it wasn’t enough. Erich had a younger brother – a guy that I hardly knew; we were already in Junior High when the kid was born. It turned out that he was as mean as his brother…he set out to get the people who killed Erich. Over the next few months two of the FBI officers got it; one was stabbed in his car, the other was found in the Hudson with a ball and chain around his legs. The third officer got off lucky – he hadn’t shot Erich – they shot him in the kneecaps and put him in a wheelchair for life. I heard he committed suicide a couple of years later.  
Then they decided to go after your dad.”  
Durniak stood behind Starsky and put a hand on his shoulder. “Remember your Bar Mitzvah, Davey? “  
Starsky nodded. There had been uniformed cops outside the hall where the party was held – his dad had joked that it was guard of honor for the new ‘man’ in the neighborhood. He had seen in his dad’s eyes that he wasn’t really kidding.  
“Yeah.” He whispered.  
“So your dad knew that they were after him. Every snitch in town was warning the cops that Mike Starsky was in danger. But your dad was stubborn. He never changed his routine…and you know the rest. Johnny Levovsky and Joe Simioni shot him in the alley. And you saw them do it. Ever since, I’ve done all I could to help you.”  
“What about Mike? He must know that I… what I saw.”  
“I don’t know Davey. He’s never mentioned it. In fact I don’t even know if he knows about his uncle. Johnny was shot in a local tit-for-tat about six weeks later and no-one ever saw Joe again.”  
Starsky stared into space.  
“And you think that this has something to do with Nick disappearing and Eva being raped?”  
Durniak nodded silently.

****************************************************************

Dobey arrived at the pay-phone in front of The Pits and looked around for Hutch.  
“Damned fool; if he’s gone back in there without protection….”  
He took his radio and put out a call.  
“Dobey here. OK I want a unit at the end of the alley and another parked right where I am now. Two of you go down to the bar like a couple of guys out for a drink and a good time. Whatever happens, do not show your weapons. Two more to cover back door.  
If you see Hutchinson in there; try to work with him. If he’s down…radio and we’ll be in there straight away.”

He slid his car forward and parked in front of a small panel truck.  
Inside the truck, Simonetti was monitoring all that Dobey had said. He leaned forward and spoke into a microphone. “Cops coming in; first two then Dobey. Do what you have to do.”

Dobey heaved his fat frame out of the car and started across the road. He waited until his men had disappeared down the steps of the entrance to The Pits and then followed couple of minutes later.

The two cops didn’t have a chance. As soon as they arrived at the bottom of the steps they were taken – point-blank with a silencer. Huggy could only stay behind the bar and watch in horror as Dobey’s shadow appeared on the wall.

The fat man got a little further than his men. He had time to see the two bodies slumped one on top of the other before he too felt a bullet tear into his side. For once being overweight was to his advantage – the bullet lodged in the excess flesh; but it was enough to put him out cold for now. His assailant flung the gun onto the bar and fled up the steps and over to the panel truck.

Simonetti came into The Pits.  
“Well now look at this…what do we have here. Looks like a case of Murder One – and attempted murder. Oh my, oh my and the victims are all Police Officers.” He turned to Huggy and sneered.  
“Let me introduce myself. My name is Simonetti; Internal Affairs, LAPD. I came here because I was tipped off that an officer might be in danger….You are under arrest!”

Huggy looked at Simonetti in horror.  
“Hey man; what you at? I ain’t killed no-one. I got witnesses.”  
“Witnesses? Your employees and accomplices? I don’t think so.” He walked behind the bar and cuffed Huggy who was still too stunned to react.  
“Anita…call my friend Lily…tell her what’s happened…the number is up in my office.”  
Anita nodded and watched as Simonetti led Huggy back up the stairs.  
“Who in the name of hell is Lily?” she wondered. She went up to Huggy’s office and started rummaging through his desk. A slip of paper caught her attention. She’d recognize that left-handed scrawl anywhere. “If you need to reach me in New York; call me at my mom’s ….” And a ‘phone number. “Lily…must be his mom’s name!”

****************************************************************

 

The ‘phone rang in the empty apartment. Anita let it ring for as long as she thought reasonable. She hung up.  
Starsky let himself into his mom’s apartment just in time to hear the last ring of the ‘phone die away. He shrugged his shoulders and after hanging his jacket on the coat-stand went into the kitchen to forage some coffee.  
He’d heard so much from Joe that he wanted to just sit somewhere dark and quiet and try to sort it all out in his head.  
Something had to tie in. Something had to link the new interest in his father’s death and Eva being raped.   
He couldn’t find coffee but pulled out a teabag and filled the kettle. He poured boiling water onto the sachet in his glass mug and sat down at the table. He needed sugar today and an old instinct made him hold the lump between his teeth as he sipped the strong black brew.  
He ran his hand through his unruly curls and then bowed his head to the table.  
When Lily came home from the hospital she found her eldest son asleep in the kitchen; his head buried in his arms. She touched his curls gently and kissed the back of his neck.  
He roused slightly and she whispered. “Go to bed, Davey sweetheart. Tomorrow is another day – as your grandmother used to say.”  
He stood up and walked sleepily into his room. She heard his body hit the bed – and like every loving mother, she knew that he had not even undressed. She went in and removed his sneakers and socks. She pulled a blanket out from under him and tucked him up.  
“Sweet dreams sweetheart.” She kissed his eyes and left the room.

****************************************************************

 

Joe Durniak was talking to Mike Levovsky.  
“What have you found out Mikey?”  
“Nick is nowhere to be seen. I don’t think he’s hiding, Joe; I think someone has him. I’ve got people out everywhere…but so far nothing. One interesting point though. My source over at the Feds…he’s heard that there is something weird going down in the Police department – not here; in LA!”  
Durniak looked up. “What do you mean?”  
“That’s all I know, Joe. Something’s going down in LA and my source thought I should know about it.”  
“Find out more. They tried to get Davey once before remember – they forgot that he was coming here for the wedding – they nearly took his partner out instead. Davey loves that guy more than he loves Nicky. Sure he doesn’t say so – maybe he doesn’t even know it himself…but that guy Hutch deserves Dave’s love…if he’s in trouble Davey will go out there – and straight into a trap.”  
“I’ll have a drink with my source this evening, Joe.”  
“Do that; Mikey…do that. Hey, have one on me!”

****************************************************************

Nick still had no idea who was holding him or why. Dumb as he could be – he could smell a trap and a rat. He’d caught a glimpse of the guy in the suit…he’d seen him somewhere before and now he was trying to work out where.  
The door opened.  
“So this is the cop’s little brother. Yes, I see the resemblance…”  
It was the guy’s voice that tripped Nick’s memory. He sounded just like a kid from school… Simons? Simmons? Something like that. His dad had a grudge against Dave…no; this kid had a grudge against Dave, and Nick and all the Starsky family. Simioni…that was his name…Simioni… 

************************************************************

 

Hutch was still trying to get out of the locked office. He was tired; thirsty and hungry…and angry! _How could I have been so dumb…I left my gun at the house! Starsky took his to New York ‘just in case’ and I left mine on the table before going to work!_

He heard something. The elevator mechanism was the other side of the wall and someone was using the elevator right now.  
 _This building is not empty…just this floor maybe…_  
He started to look for a way to communicate with the rest of the building.

 _The radiator pipes...now what can I tap on it with…_  
He pulled off his belt and sat by the pipe. Tap…tap…tap. Tap tap tap. Tap…tap…tap  
He prayed that someone else in the place had once been a scout!

Unfortunately for Hutch the only person in the building who understood Morse code was the man designated to make sure he stayed locked in the empty office.  
That man was also in the elevator and on his way up.

****************************************************************

 

Mike had a date with his FBI contact. They met in a bar near Central Park and sat in a booth where no-one could hear what they said.  
“I found out as much as I could, Mike. Your childhood friend is being set-up. The worst is that I’m not sure you will want to help him.”

“Dave is my friends…OK he’s a cop, but not here, not here in New York. Here in New York he’s just an old buddy come to help his sister.”  
“Yes…let’s start with his sister.”  
Mike put down his glass and leaned forward. “What the hell do you mean?”  
“His sister was raped – right? Has she said who did it?”  
“So far she hasn’t spoken to anyone – not even Dave. He’s over there right now trying to get her to open up.”  
“I know who raped her and I know why. Ever heard of a guy called Simioni?”  
Mike missed a beat. “Simioni…no; never heard of him.”  
“I don’t believe you, Mike. But I’ll humor you. Let me tell you about Simioni. His father was a hit-man back in the fifties. He worked closely with another guy…a guy called Levovsky…your old man, Mike. Your dad was killed in a shootout with the FBI and there were plenty of people who thought they knew who it was that fingered him.   
Anyway, as I was saying. Your good friend Durniak went to a lot of trouble to put those people right. He looked after you. Simioni’s family didn’t believe what Durniak told him. Some of his friends paid the price – yes Uncle Joe is perfectly capable of having people removed if need be. Simioni had two sons. One of them followed in his father’s footsteps…and he organized everything. He made sure that Nick was out of the way and he arranged for Eva to be raped. He knew that if he hurt the Starsky family enough his real prey would come running straight into the trap. And he did. Dave turned up right on cue. Only problem for Simioni was that you collected him at the airport and took him straight to Joe. Starsky couldn’t be better protected if he had an FBI twenty-four hour guard. He doesn’t…yet…but we are ready when he needs us.”  
Mike sipped his drink. “Go on.”  
“I said that there were two Simioni brothers. The other one went West. He changed his name and he joined the LAPD. He works in Internal Affairs and he has made sure that even if Dave gets back to LA in one piece he’ll be in trouble when he arrives.  
They have photos of Dave and you at the airport…put that together with Joe’s interest and Starsky is under suspicion for corruption or god knows what. There’s one last thing. The bit you are not going to like. Did you ever meet your uncle, Mike? Your uncle Johnny?”  
“No. I…I didn’t even know I had an uncle!”  
“Your dad’s little brother and a total psychopath. He never accepted your dad’s death and he held only one man to blame…Mike Starsky. It was your uncle and Simioni who killed Dave’s father. And Mike…Dave saw them. He didn’t know who they were at the time – but I have a feeling that Joe has been telling him all he knows in the past twenty four hours. Your uncle had one son…and your cousin is working with the Simioni brothers to destroy Starsky.”  
“Destroy him?”  
“Yes. They don’t intend to kill him…they want to drive him to killing himself. First they attack Eva…then they get rid of Nick…his beloved momma and his best friend.”  
Mike stood up and ran to the ‘phone booth. He dragged the drunk who was trying to place a bet out of the booth and muttering “I’ll pay the winnings, OK?” he dialed.  
“Joe…it’s Mike. Where’s Lily? Get to her, Joe…before anyone else does. I’ll explain later – but Lily is in danger.”

****************************************************************

Starsky woke and wandered into the bathroom. The shower woke him and he decided against shaving. He wrapped a towel around his waist and followed the aroma of coffee into the kitchen. His mom was scrambling eggs.  
“I heard the shower…I thought you might be hungry.” She went to the fridge and saw that she was out of her son’s favorite jelly.  
“I’m just going down the street to get some jelly, Davey. Eat your eggs and I’ll be back and make you toast.”  
“Sit down, momma. This is just fine and I can make my own toast – you have honey; that’s fine by me. Now sit and let me make you a cup of coffee.”  
Lily sat wearily. “Oh Davey…your sister….” She began to sob. He took her in his arms and kissed her. “Momma; I’m here now. Sergeant Starsky, reporting for duty.”  
Something made him draw back. He sat quietly, his head slightly to one side like a cat listening for a mouse. He held a finger to his lips and motioned to his mother to go into her room. He went to his own bedroom and pulled his gun from the closet. His mother was standing, frozen, in the hallway…someone was turning the door handle and they could hear the click of a pick on the lock. Starsky pushed his mother into her room and closed the door. He positioned himself and checked his gun. He slipped the safety catch and held the gun pointed above his head…as usual he kept his fingers splayed away from the trigger until the last minute. The lock finally fell into place and the door began to open. Starsky remained in position and held his breath. He glanced down and realized that he was only wearing a towel and shook his head.  
Two men came into the hallway. They wore ski-masks but something about their build told Starsky that they were Asian – most likely Chinese. It all made sense…after what Harry had told him…  
He lowered the gun. “That’s far enough folks. Why don’t we go into the kitchen and take a seat.”

 

************************************************************

 

Hutch was still tapping on the pipe when the office door opened. Phil Levin came in and sat on the only chair in the room.  
“Still trying to be a boy-scout, Hutchinson? Forget it. No-one here to help you.”  
Hutch lunged at him but the blow to his solar plexus floored him.  
“Stupid move; you’ll pay for that Hutchinson. Take a seat and get your breath back. Levin pushed Hutch onto the chair.”  
“What the hell is going on here?”  
“Haven’t you worked it out yet – super cop? The great Hutchinson…maybe you are only half-great without your curly-headed buddy. Missing him are you? Maybe that’s the trouble – without Starsky you are only half a man. Well get used to it, Hutchinson…Starsky won’t be back. Not after we’ve finished with him.”  
“If you kill him; I’ll come after you and if you kill me…”  
“What…the fat Captain, will he come after us? I doubt it. Right now he’s in the hospital – his fat gut saved his life. And your snitch friend Huggy is in the joint waiting to come up for attempted murder of a police officer.”  
Hutch tried to stand up; but Levin pushed him back. He took his gun from the holster and held the butt in front of Hutch’s face….don’t make me do it; Hutch…much as I’d like to. I’ll leave you for my partner to take out. It will give him pleasure.”  
“Your partner? Who are you, Levin?”  
“You’ll find out at the right moment, Hutchinson. Right now, I’m going to leave you to think about it for a little longer. See if the “brains” of the outfit can work it out. The brains…” he laughed…”you really think you are brighter than Starsky? I can’t see him being driven to an empty office as easily as you were.” Levin left the room and Hutch heard the locks fall into place.

Levin got into the passenger seat of the waiting car and grinned at the driver.  
“He’s getting all scared up there.”  
Simonetti smiled.

****************************************************************

 

Harry had gone back to the store. There was yet another buff envelope waiting for him on the counter. Just like the envelopes that had been delivered every day for the past two weeks.  
Inside was the same message. “Get out…now.” The message, as always, was delivered in a Chinese fortune cookie. This time it had something with it. Two photos; one of Eva on the gurney as she was being taken to the ambulance. One of Nick; blindfolded and chained to a pipe.  
Harry pocketed the note and sat down. He glanced around the store – as usual nothing was out of place – but he knew that something was missing. Ever since he had come into the store and found Eva sobbing and bleeding on the floor behind the counter…the place lacked soul.  
He thought of his wife in her hospital bed; so traumatized that neither her mother nor her beloved brother could break through to her.   
He ran through the conversation he’d had with Dave the day before. His brother-in-law was a mystery to him. He seemed to have a silent wisdom that no high school had ever taught him. Harry could tell that Dave was a good cop because he was a good man. He decided that he should tell Dave the rest of the story. He locked up the store and walked to his mother-in-law’s apartment.

****************************************************************

 

“Momma! You can come out now.”  
Lily Starsky came out of her room to find David standing over two Chinese men. Each had his hands tied behind him and she noted that her son had used four of her best dish cloths to secure them. David was holding his gun loosely in his left hand – but she could see by the set of his arm-muscles that he was ready to react to the slightest movement.  
“Here momma.” He held the gun out towards her. “Hold it like this…” He guided her into his own two-handed grip and then withdrew his hands. “That’s fine…now, I’m going to slip into something more appropriate while you make sure that our guests stay put. And then," Starsky turned his dead-pan look on the two men, “then we are going to have a little chat about who has been doing what and to whom!”

Starsky winked at his mother and went to his room. A couple of minutes later he reappeared and took the gun from his mother’s hands.  
“How about some coffee momma? Or maybe our guests prefer tea.” He gestured in encouragement to the two captives.  
“Coffee is fine.” One of them muttered.  
Starsky held the gun lightly in his hands and leaned forward so that he was face to face with the man who had just spoken   
“I guess you are the spokesman for this little team…right?”  
The man nodded.  
“Ok. Question number one…what are you doing here?”  
“You have no right…”  
“Hey, you know what…you’re right. I forgot I’m out of my jurisdiction here. Excuse me.”  
He picked up the ‘phone and tucked the receiver between his neck and his shoulder while he ran an eye over the list of numbers on the wall…”Sorry about the delay; the codes have changed since I last lived here!”  
He found the number he wanted and dialed.  
“Is Captain Dougherty there, please? Dave Starsky. Hi Gerry…I need a favor. I need a temporary attachment to your precinct…as of about ten minutes ago…I tell you what…why don’t you bring it around in person…you can take my visitors away when you go.”  
He turned and smiled from the teeth out at the two men sitting at the kitchen table. They were staring at the mugs of coffee that Lily had set before them.  
Starsky slipped the gun into the palm of his hand – but he left his finger in the trigger loop. With his right hand he started to untie the first man’s hands. “Only to drink the coffee…I wouldn’t want to make a mess in my momma’s kitchen!” The man nodded and Starsky released his partner.  
“So…why don’t you tell me why you came to visit…and who sent you.”  
The first man drank silently – staring at Lily as he did. Starsky followed his gaze; he understood what the gaze meant and he leaned forward and knocked the mug out of his hand; it shattered on the floor beneath the table. “Sorry mom”.  
“You weren’t after me…were you…”  
The man shook his head.  
“You came for her…what were you supposed to do…”  
“Like your sister!”  
Starsky hit him.

The doorbell rang before Starsky could lose any more of his temper and Lily let in her husband’s last partner – Gerry Dougherty.  
Starsky turned his back in disgust on the Chinese man who was wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
“They are all yours…Gerry. No wait; I have one last question. Who sent you?”  
“Simioni.”

Dougherty handed Starsky the worn leather wallet with a temporary badge in it. He fingered it and looked at Gerry; his mother drew in her breath and Starsky knew that he was holding his father’s old wallet.   
He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment. Gerry shouted after him; “Dave; let me give you a partner to work with.” The slamming outer door was his answer.

*****************************************************************

 

Simonetti came down the hallway and went to Dobey’s office. He opened the door and stopped in surprise.  
“Nice to see you were concerned about me, Simonetti. What was it you wanted in my office?”  
Dobey was sitting stiffly but he was one hundred per cent back at work.  
“Where’s Hutchinson?” Simonetti asked.  
“I was going to ask you exactly the same thing; but first I have to deal with something else. Hutchinson is a good cop. Wherever he is I’m sure he can handle the situation.  
Sit down…or get out…but don’t stand there like a stork on a roof!”  
Simonetti left. “I have things to do, Captain…I’ll see you later.”

****************************************************************

 

Starsky ran down the steps of the brownstone and started to jog along the sidewalk. He stopped. _I need a car_.  
He turned back to the squad car where Dougherty was in the process of manhandling the two captives into the back.  
“Gerry, I could do with some wheels.”  
“Come with me – I’ll find you a spare unmarked car back at the precinct – that way your mom and I will feel better knowing we can reach you.”  
Starsky grinned and opened one of the back doors…”Shift up; I’m coming with you.”

Gerry arranged for Starsky to use an old Mustang. He saw the grin on the younger man’s face. “I don’t know what you boys drive in LA – probably a hot-rod – but this should suit you here.”  
“I drive a Torino…” Gerry reflected on that one – the only time he’d seen a Torino was when he went with his wife to the supermarket – it seemed to be favorite with suburban housewives. Starsky saw his face. “My Torino is not like any other…. I’ll send you a photo!”  
Starsky slid into the Mustang’s seat and adjusted his mirror and driving position. He listened contentedly as the engine roared to life and then drove away.  
 _God help him…Mike if you’re up there; keep an eye on your kid!_

*****************************************************************

 _Ok…let’s just get this into perspective here. I need to find Nick…I need to find Harry.  
Nick can wait…idiot – he’s gotten into trouble once too often; and anyway Joe is looking for him. Harry. I need to talk to Harry…there’s still something missing; and Harry has the key._    
He started to make a right and swore – the system had changed since the last time he had driven in the neighborhood and the street he wanted was “one way” going the wrong way. He continued a couple of blocks north and followed his instincts; finally he arrived outside Harry’s store just in time to see his brother-in-law disappear into the sidewalk traffic a couple of blocks ahead. Starsky slowed the engine and drove slowly alongside the curb. He caught sight of Harry and tapped the horn.   
 _Come on Harry…it’s for you_  
Harry walked on. Starsky drove a few hundred yards further and stopped; as Harry drew alongside Starsky leaned over and opened the passenger door.  
“Harry; get in…I’ve been looking for you.”  
Harry climbed into the car and closed the door.  
“Where did you get the car?”  
“I’m a cop; remember…it’s from the precinct. I am officially working with them as of now. The radio beeped and Dougherty’s voice out of the amplifier. “Dave…can you hear me?”  
Starsky took the handset and pressed the button with his thumb. “I’m here Gerry. Can we find me a call sign?”  
“What do you use back west?”  
“Zebra 3…black and whites in LA…plus…well when you see the photo of my car you’ll understand.”  
“Our old call sign – me and your dad – was…”  
“Keystone two…yeah I know.”  
“Suit you kid?”  
“I’m flattered!”  
“Dave I’ve been in touch with your Captain…he wants to talk to you…says it’s urgent.”  
Starsky banged his hand on the wheel in frustration. “Gerry, I think I’m on to something. I’m with my brother-in-law right now.”  
“He is your Captain; Dave…”  
“Yeah and that means he knows me well enough…I’ll call him when I’m ready…he’ll understand.”  
“Just like….”  
“…dear old dad! Yeah – and you were his partner!”

Harry said nothing but cast a sidelong look at his brother-in-law as he expertly navigated a U-turn in the middle of a busy New York street. Starsky grinned; “hunt around under the seat and see if you can find the light – we might need it.”  
Harry groped under the seat and found a plastic bubble light with a suction pad. He nursed it on his lap.

Starsky waited for the right moment; it came as they sat waiting for a red light to change.  
“What do you have in your pocket Harry? Something I should know about?”  
“How did you guess? In fact I was coming over to Lily’s to see if I could find you. He drew the fortune cookie and the photos from his pocket. Starsky cast a sidelong look and whistled. He saw a place up ahead where he could stop and pulled up to the curb. He took the photos and looked at them carefully.  
“So whoever raped Eva also has Nick.” He chuckled “I wouldn’t give them much for their chances if they try doing that to him!” Harry lowered his head and Starsky patted his arm. “Hey…come on; I need a partner here; no time for moping.”  
He took the photo of Nick and studied it carefully. “Looks like some kind of store room. Trust Nick to get tied up in a place like that. Wait a minute.” He tapped the corner of the photo with his finger. “What’s that? Looks like a mirror or something. We gotta get this to a photographer.”  
“Take a left at the next junction – my cousin Sam; he has a photography shop just around there.”  
Starsky checked the mirror and pulled into the traffic again. He parked as close to the photography shop as he could and the two men went in.  
“Sam? It’s me Harry.”  
“One minute!”  
Sam came out of the dark room and hugged his cousin. “How is she?” The expression on Harry’s face was his answer. Sam looked at Starsky. “You’re her brother…I remember seeing you at the wedding.”  
“I’m her brother; but to be honest right now I’m here as a cop.” He held out to the photo. “Could you get a blow up of something on here for me?”  
Sam looked at the photo. “It might be a little fuzzy – not working from the negative… let’s go see what we have here.”  
In the red light of the dark room Starsky’s features seemed to harden and intensify as he watched Sam at work. Finally Sam signaled to switch on the light and they stared at the photo. Starsky was right – in the corner of the room there was a mirror…and there was a face reflected it.  
“Can you get the face a little sharper?”  
“I’ll try – but you need specialist equipment for this…I only have what’s needed to develop the snaps from holidays weddings and Bar Mitzvahs.”  
“May I use your ‘phone?”  
Sam indicated the ‘phone on the wall. Starsky spoke briefly and then thanked Sam and shook his hand. “Come on Harry.”  
They drove to the precinct and Gerry led them down to the forensic lab where a technician was waiting to take them into the dark room. Fifteen minutes later they were in Dougherty’s office staring at the face in the mirror.  
“Gianni Simioni.” Dougherty said.  
Starsky stared at the picture again.  _I do not believe this…it can’t be…_  
“Gerry, I think it’s time I called my Captain after all.”  
Dougherty looked at the clock on the wall...Starsky grinned. “He’ll be there!”  
“Captain…yeah well I was kind of busy. When? Are you OK?…what? You have to be kidding – he can only aim straight with trafficked darts! Listen Gerry Dougherty is going to fax you a photo and a file...Call me back when you get it.”

Starsky put down the ‘phone and turned to Gerry. “That guy Simioni…he has a brother out west…Joe told me…and I think I know him only too well.

****************************************************************

 

“How long do they want us to hold him?”  
“Gianni said to keep him until Starsky gets back…then we set up the unhappy ending. I’ve even chosen the alley.” Simonetti’s sneer lit up his face.  
“Come on Phil…let’s make our guest as uncomfortable as possible.”  
The two men crossed the road and went back up to the locked office.

Hutch heard the lock and got into position to attack whoever came in. The door opened and he found himself staring at the barrel of a pump action rifle. “I think it would be safest to sit down, Hutchinson.” Simonetti said. “Phil here has a very sensitive trigger finger…don’t you Phil.”  
“What the hell are you playing at Simonetti?”  
“Playing? I’m not playing at anything Hutchinson. I am deadly serious. You and your partner have been a thorn in my flesh ever since you joined the department.”  
Hutch glared at him. “I’d have said it was the other way around – sometimes it seems like you have a personal vendetta….” Hutch broke off; something about the expression on Simonetti’s face told him that he had hit a nail full square on the head.  
The IA officer pulled Hutch over to the chair. Levin yanked Hutch’s arms behind him and cuffed them. Simonetti pulled a rope from the bag he was carrying and looked up at the ceiling. Hutch followed his gaze with horror. In the center of the ceiling was a heavy duty hook. Simonetti grinned evilly. “Some office designers have delusions of grandeur Hutchinson. This office is intended for an interior architect – he wants a crystal chandelier. They weigh a great deal, Hutchinson…you need a strong heavy duty hook to secure them with.”  
As he spoke Simonetti was fashioning what looked to Hutch like a noose. His heart skipped a beat and then set to running twice as fast as normal. Levin stood on the chair and ran the rope through the hook – Hutch noticed that he had to work the thickness of the rope between the gap of the hook and the ceiling – it was a tight fit and the rope would not come away again easily.  
Simonetti stated to fashion a slip know with the other end of the rope.  
“I hear you were practicing your Morse code, Hutchinson…what do you know about Sailor’s knots?”  
Hutch shook his head. “Not much.”  
“I do…this knot can only get tighter…once it has been attached it is almost impossible to undo it – especially if there is something for it to tighten around. Turn around!”  
Hutch could feel Simonetti slipping the knot around the chain of the handcuffs.  
“Stand on the chair, Hutchinson.”  
Hutch stared ahead and did not move. Levin raised the gun. Simonetti repeated himself and Hutch obeyed.  
Levin started to pull on his end of the rope and Hutch felt his arms drag up behind him. His hands were within a couple of inches of the hook when Simonetti kicked away the chair and Hutch was suspended from the ceiling, his arms pulled unnaturally above his head and his feet six inches from the floor.  
“See you later.”  
The two men left and Hutch heard the lock fall into place once again.

*********************************************************

Hutch watched the day fade to night through the window. There was no light in the room – and no window opposite for someone to spot him. He had at least stopped swinging.  
His shoulders were pulling themselves from their sockets and the strain on his collarbone was also beginning to tell…he could feel his body weight drag him down towards certain suffocation.   
He could feel his ribs straining. His diaphragm was already sore as it worked against the pull of his intercostals and abdominal muscles.  
 _How long can I hold out?  
How long have I been here?_  
He didn’t know how often he lost consciousness during that long night. Every time he felt himself drifting he made an effort to hoist his body so that for a few seconds the strain was diminished – and the pain kept him alert.  
He laughed inside his head as he thought what his reply would be when Starsky asked him what he was doing while he was in New York. _I’ll tell him I just hung around a little! If I’m still alive when he gets back!_

An inner city street never gets truly dark at night; outside the window the night turned to a deeper shade of darkness – but there was a halo glow of the lights of the city in the background. Slowly the dark turned to dawn and to daylight. Hutch concentrated on breathing – on small intakes of oxygen so as not to strain his tortured muscles; but enough to keep his brain and heart functioning.

He was drifting again when Levin came back.

****************************************************************

 

Dobey picked up the ‘phone and asked for a direct line to Dougherty’s office.  
Starsky answered on the second ring.  
“I have the fax in front of me…if this is true…”  
“It’s true Captain. Simonetti’s real name is Simioni. Gerry thinks that he has another contact over there with him…we aren’t too sure. I’m going to see Joe again…find out what he can tell me.”  
“How’s your sister, Dave?”  
“She’s still in shock Captain. But she’ll come through…she’s not my sister for nothing!”  
 _Good thing he can’t see me – he’d know straight off I’m lying._  
“Captain?”  
“Yes Dave?”  
“Is Hutch there?”  
Dobey missed a beat and Starsky heard it; he held the mouthpiece firmly; cupped in his hand. “Captain; is something wrong with Hutch?”  
“He hasn’t reported in yet today…in fact…truth is Starsky I haven’t seen him since I was shot.”  
Starsky held the mouthpiece and stared into space.  
“Starsky? You still there?”  
“Yeah...I’m here. Captain, find Hutch...before Simonetti does. If we are right they’re going after me through other people.”  
“We?”  
“Me, Gerry Dougherty, and Joe Durniak”.  
Dobey said something else and Starsky handed the receiver to Dougherty. He slid off the edge of the desk and left the room.  
“If anyone wants me – I’ll be with Uncle Joe.”

  
****************************************************************

 

Huggy had spent an uncomfortable night in the cells. Now he was sitting in Dobey’s office and the two of them were trying to piece together Hutch’s last known movements.  
“Last I saw him…well I didn’t really see him; I kind of sensed him. He started down the steps and saw the other guy hanging back in the shadows. He saw a trap and left.”  
“That’s when he called me…but when I got there he was gone.”  
“Someone must’ve seen him, Captain. I mean the guy is six foot one and dresses like…I dunno who he dresses like! But someone must have seen him. Someone who sees what’s going down on the street.”  
Huggy clicked his fingers. “Johnny Apple! I’m on my way captain.”

Huggy jive-walked his way along the sidewalk about two hundred yards north of The Pits. Johnny was on duty at his newsstand. Huggy walked up and pretended to show interest in a girlie magazine.  
“You gonna buy that?”  
Next to Huggy’s tall skinny figure, Johnny “Apple“ DeApoliso looked even tinier than ever. He came up to Huggy’s waist.   
“No man…it’s full of white flesh…that ain’t of interest to me!”  
Huggy lowered his head and his voice. “What I’m really interested in is a tall good-looking blond.”  
“Hutch?”  
“Hutch.”  
Johnny hesitated….he looked meaningfully at his cash box and Huggy sighed before contributing to Johnny’s takings without buying a thing.  
“I saw him get into a car with another guy. He came out of the ‘phone booth and this guy drove up almost straight away. I figured Hutch had called him. But then afterwards I remembered something…I think he was looking for Hutch…I think he was already nearby…seemed to me that he drove out of the alley over there.”  
Johnny pointed to the alley…it led to the back of The Pits. Huggy remembered the second man who had slipped out of the back of the bar just as Simonetti appeared…the man that Hutch had spotted.  
“Johnny – you just earned yourself free drinks for a week!” Huggy ran across the road – dodging two cars and provoking a chorus of horns – he skipped down into his bar and went straight to the ‘phone.  
“Captain…Hutch got into a car…with the guy who was waiting down here. Yea…I got the description and the number.” He reeled off the information that Johnny had written down for him. He put down the ‘phone; lit a cigarette and served himself a stiff drink.

  
**********************************************************

Starsky parked the Mustang behind Joe’s Cadillac and went into the park. The old man was sitting on a bench watching some kids playing softball.  
“I remember bringing you kids here…you and your dad were a team…Nicky didn’t stand a chance. Mikey could never get the hang of your leftie pitches – and when you hit with the right that threw every one of them!”  
Starsky sat down beside him.  
“Joe. Simioni has Nicky….and I think that his brother already has Hutch.”  
“I know. I got word last night – I didn’t want to disturb Lily. I have someone on the way to get Nicky out of there…but I don’t know what we can do for Hutch. Simioni isn’t alone out there…he has Phil with him.”  
“Phil?”  
Joe bent his head.  
“Hey Davey…I got coffee and donuts for you too!” Mike Levovsky was coming towards them carrying a carton tray.” He looked at Durniak.  
“Joe…Dave…what’s wrong?”  
“Sit down Mikey. I hoped I never have to tell you two boys this part of the tale…but here we go.”  
He took the coffee from Mike and waited until the others had selected their donuts. Starsky bit into his and then put it down…he turned to Joe. “Go on; finish the story.”  
Joe put a hand on Starsky’s knee.  
“The two men who killed your dad…the guys you saw that night…were Simioni and Johnny Levovsky. That’s right, Mike – your uncle Johnny killed Davey’s dad. And Davey saw them; even if he didn’t know who they were. They couldn’t be sure and Davey kept quiet. I sent him to Al and Rosa and that was that. Or so I thought. I didn’t reckon with the families keeping up the vendetta – Simioni was from a big powerful clan back in Sicily - he wouldn’t know how to leave things be. A couple of years ago; when Eva got married, word was out that if Davey came back they’d get him. They blew it then…but this time…this time they have it all sewn up.”  
Mike was staring at Joe. “Why didn’t you tell me that it was my uncle…why?”  
“Because I love you like a son…just like I love Davey…you think I wanted to break you kids up? I knew that you tried to get in touch with Davey – I heard about the notes you gave to Eva…I knew that you wouldn’t betray him; but I couldn’t take the chance.”  
Starsky patted Mike on the arm. “Hey…race you round the park!” The two of them set off but Mike soon had to stop and Starsky jogged back to him.  
“It’s not your fault. Your uncle – not your dad…and even if…well we are friends aren’t we? I mean whatever we do for a living – we can still be friends.”  
Mike nodded and they went back to join the man they had grown up calling “Uncle”.  
Starsky started to put things together – speaking his mind aloud.  
“I know they have Nick. They arranged for Eva to be raped – and set it up to look like it was because the Chinese want to take over Harry’s block. They even sent someone after mom…” He noted Joe’s worried look. “It’s Ok Joe – I was in the apartment…Gerry Dougherty has them now. Mom’s just fine.  
One of the Simioni brothers is in LA…he’s waited patiently I have to say that for him. He’s been on my back for years and I could never work out what it was he had against me.” The other two looked blank.  
“Yeah…he calls himself Simonetti and he works for Internal Affairs; you know…he does for the force what you used to do for Joe, Mike – cleans up! And it seems that he might already have Hutch.”  
“It’s a trap, Davey. If you go back now they’ll kill you.”  
“Wasn’t that the plan the last time? They fucked up then and they’ll fuck up now! But not before I’ve helped to take them apart here.”  
Mike Levovsky stood up. “Davey, whatever you need from me…”  
“I know. Mike…find out who the hell it is out there with Simonet...Simioni…he’s one of your family; there must be a way you can get the information”  
Mike started back to the car. He called over his shoulder “I’ll call you at your mom’s OK?”

  
***************************************************************

Dobey stared at the pages that had come from the fax machine. The thing still struck him like magic. He had trouble making it work…feed a page into a kind of photocopier; dial up the number and wait for the beeps and bleeps that signaled contact; press the button and somewhere on the other side of the country another cop could read the page you held in your hand.  
He looked at the page in his hand – knowing that Starsky had already read it.  
Simonetti…  
He grabbed his coat and made his way carefully down the hallway and up in the elevator to the IA offices.

The IA chief was sitting behind Simonetti’s desk…he was holding a fax message in his hand.  
“Harold. I was just coming down to see you. How are you…no pain?”  
Dobey shrugged. “Being fat has its advantages – in the end the bullet didn’t get very far – a flesh wound; and as my boys will tell you I have flesh to spare.”  
Pete Craig held up the paper.  
“Have you seen this…I guess you have. Your man Starsky made sure I got a copy too.”  
“Where is Simonetti?”  
“I wish I knew. Don’t know where Levin, or whatever his name is, has gone either.”  
Dobey sat down. “Levin?”  
“Page two of the fax, Harold; didn’t you read it?”  
“Pete I was in such a hurry to get to Simonetti…”  
“Simioni…”  
“Whatever. I was so in a hurry to get here…you have the second page there?”  
“Yes, I don’t understand the half of this. Simonetti pulled some old NYPD files a couple of weeks ago without clearing it with me or with IA over there. We’ve been keeping an eye on him. Levin appeared here about six months back…his transfer to the FBI bureau seemed perfectly in order. When I got this fax I checked back; he has never worked for the FBI in New York.” Craig looked at Dobey and then turned away in disgust at his own sloppiness. “Levin has never worked for any FBI. Phil Levin does not exist. His name is Phil Levovsky…name mean anything to you, Harold?”

Dobey filled Craig in on the parts that he could; he went over Starsky’s past and the two men looked at one another in horror when he mentioned Mike Levovsky.  
“I don’t think Mike Levovsky is in on this. He works too closely with Durniak for that…Durniak would cut off his own hand to protect Starsky…it goes deep!”  
“Well I guess we’d better try and find these two.”  
“You bet…wherever they are; we’re gonna find Hutch.”  
Craig stood up. “They have Hutch? What are we waiting for?”

  
****************************************************************

 

They’d known each other for nearly ten years now. Ever since he’d spotted Starsky across the locker room he’d known that they’d end up partners. It felt like Starsky could see straight through his skin and into his heart – maybe even his soul. Over the ten years he’d become accustomed to the piercing deep blue gaze.

They had an almost clairvoyant communication. One glance; one movement of the eyes; one slight gesture and the other man knew what to do. He had sensed when Starsky was in danger. He had a pricking in his thumbs right now, and it wasn’t because his hands were tied above him and the blood supply was constricted; this was a subconscious pricking of his thumbs…like the play said: “something wicked this way comes.”  
The only thing was that Hutch didn’t know if the harm was coming to him or to Starsky.  
He concentrated his mind and tried to call out to his friend on the other side of the continent. He knew that he was being ridiculous; he knew that despite his fake-naïf behavior, Starsky didn’t believe in ESP or any of what he called “mumbo-jumbo”. But this time Hutch was sure that if he tried hard enough….  
The door opened and Simonetti stopped all possibility of supernatural communication between Starsky and Hutch.  
“Lower him, Phil…he can’t eat strung up like that.”  
Simonetti sneered at Hutch; “Which do you prefer, Hutchinson: strung up or strung out?” He made a sound that might have been laughter.  
“You see Phil, Hutchinson here has to be very careful what they give him as a painkiller…the tiniest amount of morphine and he’s back on the hook. This time, Hutchison, the hook is not quite the same is it…I’ll bet you wish you could have some of that old sweet stuff right now.”  
Hutch stared at him sickly and said nothing.  
Levin untied the rope so that Hutch was lowered enough for his feet to touch the ground and his shoulders to relax a little. Simonetti shoved the chair behind Hutch’s knees, forcing him to sit.  
“I can’t take the risk of untying you Hutchinson…but we’ll let you keep your hands behind your back while you eat.”  
He placed a bowl on the table in front of his victim. Hutch saw that it had rice in it.  
“Eat it!”  
Hutch looked at him. “How”  
“Well they don’t call us ‘pigs’ for nothing – lap it up like a good boy. It’s all you’re getting so don’t get prissy.”  
Humiliated Hutch leaned forward and managed to lap up about half of the contents of the bowl.  
Simonetti produced a flask of coffee…he poured and held the cup to Hutch’s lips.  
Hutch swallowed and the heat of the liquid burned his dry throat…something else burned too and he recognized the sharp aftertaste of alcohol in the coffee.  
“Need to keep you awake…” Simonetti’s sneer was even more sinister than ever.  
The two IA officers stood up.  
“Time for us to go, Hutchinson. We’ll leave you hanging around until we get back.  
Simonetti pulled away the chair but before Hutch could fall Levin was already hauling on the rope. They left him as they had found him.

Hutch hung in the air; his arms were pulling themselves from his body. He was beginning to understand why the victims of torture on the rack were so quick to confess to things they hadn’t done. He was cold…and he needed to pee. He resigned himself and allowed the urine to flow freely and soak into his pants  
He was getting cold and he realized that the air conditioner was running. It was already getting dark and LA nights at this time of year are always chilled but the air from the ocean. His teeth were chattering – but he didn’t know if it was from cold or from fear.

  
***************************************************************

 

Starsky was driving through his childhood. The storefronts had changed a little on some of the blocks; but much of the urban landscape was still the same. Places like this didn’t change. They kept their ‘ethnic’ identities. He found a place to park and walked into Katz. The line at the counter was just like when he was a kid. The men were older and more stooped with age, but they still spoke in the animated tones of Yiddish. He watched as the man in front of him chose a plate loaded with pastrami and pickles and a scoop of potato salad. He rubbed his hands and set to choosing his own lunch.  
Joe was already sitting at a table; he called Starsky.  
“Leave it Davey. Come and sit down – I already ordered for both of us.”  
Starsky winked at the woman behind the counter – she was old enough to be his grandmother: “another time sweetheart!” He said in his best Bogart voice.  
“I never dated a goy sweetheart.” The old woman said and blew him a kiss “But you, baby, you are one hundred percent Kosher; for you I’m willing to wait a few years!”

“You have any news, Joe?”  
“Mike found out what he could. The other guy over there is his cousin; Phil Levovsky. It came hard to Mike; he knew nothing about that branch of the family. Now he knows. Phil is a professional. He worked in some kind of special unit in ‘Nam; they say he has no emotions at all.”  
“The perfect psychopath.” Starsky was staring out of the window. As far as Joe could see he was looking at the street. But what Starsky was seeing was thousands of miles away and many years ago. The ‘special units’, that’s what they called them. Groups of soldiers who were willing to do anything their leader said. They killed anyone in their way – kids, women, old people, whole villages destroyed with napalm…and these guys laughed as they ‘cleaned up’ after they had done. It was when his unit came across a ‘special’ in the process of ‘cleaning up’ that Starsky had been injured. He’d led his small squad straight out between them. He’d stopped them that time. At the next village there was no Dave Starsky and his friends to stop the massacre.  
He looked at Joe. “Remember My Lai? That’s what the ‘special units’ did Joe!”  
Durniak looked sick.   
“Not me, Joe…I nearly lost a leg and an eye getting between a ‘special unit’ and a group of kids. If Levovsky is in LA…”  
He broke off when he saw his childhood friend walk in. Mike came over to the table and whispered something in Joe’s ear.  
“Hey,” said Starsky, “didn’t your momma tell you it’s rude to whisper at the table!”  
Joe nodded to Mike who sat down just as lunch arrived. Starsky looked at the pile of pastrami on rye sandwiches; there was a trace of yellow mustard on each cut edge and there was a fat green pickle on the side of each plate. Normally he would have attacked and wolfed the sandwiches down with delight…right now he had no appetite.  
Mike took a bite of his sandwich and looked at his friend. “I didn’t get breakfast.” He grinned to excuse himself.  
“The good news is we’ve found Nick. We haven’t actually got him out of there – I figured his big brother might like to do that; maybe with a little help from Gerry.”  
Starsky raised an eyebrow and reached for the sandwich, then changed his mind.  
“Yeah, I know it sounds odd to you Dave, but I want these guys off my territory – so I figured it would be best if the cops took them out. They want to take over here…replace our delis with dope dens. They’ve already tried to muscle in on…”  
“I know. I thought maybe it was a smokescreen, but no…in the end what happened to Eva was nothing to do with the guys who killed dad. But Simioni and friends knew how to use it…they knew it would bring me over here.”  
Mike took another bite. “One thing I don’t get is why they should be after your partner.”  
“Simple; they know how we work. So they figure I’ll hear that Blondie is in danger and come running. Anyway, Simioni, or Simonetti as he calls himself, he’s been a thorn in our flesh for a long time. He’s a real bastard…like some kind of snake or spider that waits until his prey is really ready. He’s been a genuine IA officer for years and he has always been onto us…now I know why. Hutch and I joked that it was a vendetta…and it is! That’s what it is; a vendetta. If he could get us off the force – unprotected – he would have the chance to kill me. But right up ‘til now I’ve always gotten the better of him.”  
“And then they sent Phil out to help him.” Mike said quietly. “Shit Dave, if I’d known…if I’d only known.”  
“What would you have done, Mike? What could you have done? They want me out of the way, not just because of what I saw, but also because of what they think my dad did.”  
He took a bite of the sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. “I can’t leave Eva…but Hutch needs me.”

  
*****************************************************

Starsky was dozing in a chair at Eva’s bedside.  
“Davey…is that you?”  
He opened his eyes and winked at his sister.  
“I’m right here sweetheart.”  
“They hurt me…they said that if Harry…they said something about you too…my baby…”  
She was sobbing between the words. Starsky felt his own tears welling up; he sniffed and held her hands in his.  
Eva was like her mother – a tiny almost frail woman; her brother (like their father before him) was tall and well-built and his hands enclosed hers easily. She pulled one hand out of his grip and stroked his strong wrist.  
“I knew you’d come…”  
She looked at him and the love and trust in her eyes took him back to his childhood, when he had run to her bedside if she was sick or having nightmares. Her big brother and protector.  
“Davey?”  
“Mmm?”  
“They said you would come…I heard one of them. He said that if they hurt me enough you wouldn’t stay away. I think that’s why they killed the baby.”  
Starsky sat up with a jolt.  
“What do you mean; ‘killed the baby’?”  
Eva sobbed and he pulled her to his shoulder. He stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear the old code names that they had as children. She smiled wanly and took a deep breath.  
“The first one raped me. He hurt me and I was begging the other one not to do it to me. I told them I was pregnant and that’s when…that’s when the first one said it. He said that if I lost the baby you would be sure to come. Oh Davey…what they did to me!”  
Starsky the cop and Starsky the big brother joined forces and held Eva close. Firmly but lovingly he said; “you have to tell me, Eva…tell me or you’ll have to tell some cop you don’t know. I’ll square it with Gerry that the DA allows it as a written deposition at trial – they won’t make you talk about it in public.” (he crossed his fingers mentally as he spoke.)  
Eva snuggled against her brother’s warm chest.  
“He started kicking me…he knew exactly where to kick; my belly and…” she couldn’t go on and Starsky didn’t need to hear any more. He’d seen it enough times on domestic violence calls. A couple of well-aimed kicks and the baby stood no chance of staying put.  
He held her close and kissed her head. She didn’t see his tears.

  
****************************************************************

 

Dobey and Craig had joined Huggy at The Pits and were piecing together what Joe Apple had told them.  
“The guy Hutch got into the car with sounds like Phil Levin.” Craig said.   
“If it is; then Hutch is in trouble.” Huggy couldn’t help but state the obvious.  
Craig sat for a moment and then snapped his fingers.  
“I think I know where they took him.” The two black men waited for enlightenment.  
“A couple of weeks ago Simonetti put in a request for a stakeout…it apparently didn’t pay off. Now I come to think of it; I never had a cancellation of the requisition; in other words…”  
“In other words IA still has the keys to an office or an apartment somewhere.” Dobey cut in.  
Craig went to the ‘phone; Huggy shrugged. They watched as Craig scribbled an address on a paper napkin. He hung up and the three of them made for the door.  
“Wait a minute.” Craig turned to Huggy. “What are you doing?”  
“Those guys are my friends and you two look like you might need the help of a younger fitter dude if things get tough!”  
Dobey looked at Craig – who although not in Harold Dobey’s league was not exactly a lightweight these days. They laughed and made for the Captain’s car.  
Dobey set off and Craig explained that the stakeout was in a new office building in one of the plazas that were springing up down near the waterfront.

  
****************************************************************

Simonetti and Levin were back. Simonetti sniffed the air and looked at Hutch in disgust.  
“You know Phil; when I was a kid I got a hiding for that…what about you?”  
Levin nodded.  
“Strip him!”  
Levin pulled off Hutch’s shoes and socks; then he undid and pulled down the cop’s jeans. He grinned as he removed Hutch’s underpants.  
Simonetti removed the belt from his own pants and looked at Hutch. “What does a naughty boy deserve? Let him down Phil. I want him to feel really bad about this mess.”  
Again Levin lowered Hutch and this time Simonetti pushed the chair in front of the cop. Levin let him drop and Hutch found himself bending over the chair. Levin held the rope firmly so that he could not move.  
Simonetti took pleasure in what he was doing. “My dad made me say thank you for each stroke Hutch. Let’s hear you being polite!” He lashed the belt across Hutch’s bare ass. Hutch kept silent.  
“I said that you should say thank you!”  
He lashed again.  
“OK. Let’s try this. You know how they housetrain a puppy? Rub his nose in it. So let’s give you some of that medicine. He took Hutch’s damp underpants and shoved them into his face. “Bite on that while I punish you…you can thank me later.”  
Simonetti resumed the beating. After a while he turned the belt in his hand and Hutch felt the rip of the buckle as it tore his flesh. He lost count of the blows. Finally Simonetti stopped.  
“I only stopped because my arm aches, Hutchinson. Now are you going to say thank you; or does Phil take over?” He pulled the gag from Hutch’s mouth and took a handful of blond hair to pull Hutch up to look at him. “Well?”  
“Fuck you; Hutch groaned.”  
“String him up again Phil.”  
Hutch felt his arms strain above him once again. The pain in his shoulders matched the pain in his butt.  
Simonetti walked in front of Hutch and stared mockingly at his penis.  
“Well look at that…he ain’t Jewish!”  
Levin pretended to look carefully at Hutch’s penis.  
“Well no he isn’t. “Levin was still looking at Hutch’s crotch.  
Simonetti continued. “You are a dirty boy, Hutchinson. You piss your pants and you have poor personal hygiene. I guess we’ll have to correct that too. He turned to Levin and said: “They always shave before operating; don’t they?”  
Hutch looked down in horror as Levin produced a familiar wash-bag. It was the one Starsky kept in his locker. Levin unzipped it carefully and looked inside.  
“Well lookee here!” He pulled out Starsky’s spare razor – and Hutch’s blood ran cold.  
Levin took out an aerosol of shaving cream and squirted a ball of foam onto his hand.  
He smiled up at Hutch and slapped the foam onto his pubis.   
Hutch knew that if he tried to struggle he would only increase the strain on his tortured diaphragm and torso. He stared down at the two men…they were enjoying this.  
“Well now Hutchinson…I figured that you and that Jew work together so closely; that you’d like to be …shall we say a blood-brother? Of course the amount of blood lost depends entirely on you. I have a steady hand but I do not advise you to move. If my hand were to slip – who knows what damage I could do with this thing!”  
Hutch felt Levin lift his balls and weigh them in his hand. He let each testicle drop and then reached forward to bring the blade of the cut-throat close to Hutch’s crotch.  
“Stay still Hutchinson…”  
Levin slowly shaved off Hutch’s pubic hair.  
When he had finished he took a paper towel from his pocket and carefully wiped off the last traces of shaving foam.  
“Almost virginal, Hutchinson.”  
Simonetti said. “Let’s go. We’ll finish later.”

  
*************************************************************

 

Lily and Harry found Eva and Starsky asleep. Eva was in her bed and her brother was curled around her protectively. Lily kissed her son and he woke slowly.  
“Nicky is home. Go and talk to him.”  
Starsky stretched and eased himself away from his sister.   
“Let her sleep. She told me all of what happened. I need to talk to Nick but I also need to see Gerry and Joe before too much damage is done.”  
He left the room.  
Lily sat beside her daughter and took Eva’s hand. Eva stirred a little and Harry took up position replacing his brother-in-law. Lily took over the vigil.

***********************************************************

 

Gerry Dougherty was waiting for Starsky; he was not alone. Starsky was amazed to see Joe Durniak sitting in the Captain’s office.  
“I came in the back way, Davey. Gerry and I go way back…he was Mike’s partner, remember.”  
Starsky nodded. He spotted a water cooler in the corner of the office and served himself. He sipped from the goblet and refilled it before wandering over to lean against the coat-rack. Durniak and Dougherty stared at him for a moment; Starsky had taken up exactly the same position he favored in Dobey’s office, one arm on the coat-rack; leaning against the door.  
“Sit down David.” Dougherty said. “You make me nervous like that.”  
Durniak nodded and turned to his old friend. “I keep telling him he’s like his father.”  
Starsky straightened up and went to the chair next to Durniak.  
“Nick’s safe back at home. Thanks Gerry. But what Eva told me; that gets to me.”  
The two older men signaled that they did not know what he meant.  
“They didn’t know Eva was pregnant – she told them, to stop the second guy from raping her. She heard them say that if she lost the baby I’d be sure to come. They made sure she lost the baby…and I came. Now why were they so determined to get me back here? I mean think about it. If Simioni and Phil Levovsky are out west and ready to kill me; why lure me back here? Then there were those two guys who broke into mom’s apartment…what was it they told you Gerry?”  
He reached for a file on the desk and flicked the pages. He looked up. “Here it is: ‘they want to hurt everyone he loves’. So here I am. They could have killed me by now if they really wanted to…I haven’t been under Joe’s wing all the time.”  
Durniak nodded. “I couldn’t protect you all the time, Davey…Mikey is doing his best but you slip away too easily.”  
Starsky grinned. “That’s my job, remember!”  
“So, like I was saying; they could kill me back west. But they want me here. Where I can’t…” He glanced at his watch and made a quick calculation. He reached for the ‘phone and dialed.  
“Captain Dobey please….Dave Starsky…can you patch me through?....”  
He pressed a button on the ‘phone and the three of them could hear the beeping as the dispatcher tried to connect the call to Dobey’s radio.  
“I’m sorry Starsky; he’s not in his car.”  
“Do you know where he is?”  
“No. He and Captain Craig from IA went to find Simonetti and Levin. I think it has something to do with Hutch.”  
Starsky thought quickly. “Who is in the squad room?”  
“Steve Richards and Joe Finnegan.”  
“Put me through willya please.”  
“It sounds urgent.”  
“It…is…urgent” Starsky’s tone of voice left no doubt.   
“Hi this is Starsky. Listen. Simonetti and Levin are not what they seem. They both work for the mob out here…I don’t have time…there should be a file on Dobey’s desk….find Dobey and put an APB on the other two….yeah well I outrank you and Dobey isn’t there, so I guess it is an order isn’t it?...great…please, get to Hutch before those two hurt him.” He replaced the receiver and sat back in his chair; he raised his eyes to the ceiling and sighed.

  
**************************************************************

 

Huggy checked the windows of the building. All of them had the blinds down and there was light behind some of them. All except one. There was no light in the room but Huggy was sure that he could see the silhouette of something moving. He counted the floors and ran to the building. The two Captains followed and arrived in time to see Huggy take the elevator to the sixth floor. The waited for the elevator to return and checked their guns.

Huggy stepped out of the elevator and slipped around the corner. A door opened and someone checked the hallway before returning satisfied that there was no-one there.  
Huggy walked quietly over to the door (thanking the interior designer for his taste in carpets) and listened. He could hear Simonetti’s low voice and he heard a groan.  
He knocked on the door. There was a moment’s silence before Simonetti called out “Yes?”  
“Phone company. I’ve come to check the installations”  
“We don’t have any problem with the ‘phone.”  
“Well I have to check all of the installations sir; it won’t take me a minute.”  
He heard footsteps crossing the room. At the same time the elevator’s mechanism signaled that it was about to climb.  
Huggy knocked again. “I have to check the installations, sir. Would you let me in please?”  
The door opened and Huggy tried to see around it. Simonetti blocked his view…but he could smell urine. Huggy pushed the door, catching Simonetti off balance and the two of them fell into the room. Huggy saw Hutch and he also saw Levin’s gun pointing at him.  
“Drop it now, Levovsky!” Dobey’s voice filled the room.  
Phil raised the gun to aim it at Hutch and Huggy took the moment to kick him where it hurt the most. He doubled up in pain and dropped the gun  
“I suggest you drop your gun Captain…and you Captain Craig.”  
The three men froze in horror at the scene in front of them. Hutch was hanging by his arms, stripped from the waist down. His pubic hair had been shaved away and Simonetti held a razor poised above his penis.  
“One move and he loses a lot more than his friend lost when he was baby.”  
“Are you OK, Hutch?” Dobey’s voice was hoarse with dry-mouthed horror.  
Hutch groaned.   
Huggy took advantage the fact that Simonetti was turned to look at the two Captains. He stepped over Levin and retrieved the gun. As he stood up he saw the rest of the damage that Hutch had suffered. He drew in his breath and whispered “They’ll pay for that, buddy. When Starsky hears about this.”  
Simonetti raised the blade.

Huggy placed a second well-aimed kick and the razor flew from Simonetti’s hand. Craig cuffed the, as of now, ex-IA officer. Dobey and Huggy released Hutch from his torture and lowered him gently. Huggy took off his own jacket and wrapped it around Hutch’s waist.  
Dobey and Craig pushed Levin and Simonetti out to the hallway and into the elevator. Huggy put an arm around Hutch’s shoulder.  
“You gonna make it?”  
Hutch nodded. His shoulders hurt like hell; his ass felt like it was on fire, but at least he was still all in one piece. He managed a smile.  
“Get me out of here Hug.” He croaked.  
They made a pathetic sight as Huggy supported Hutch across the lobby.  
“Wait a minute.” Huggy said. “There ain’t gonna be room for us in the car with the others – and I don’t think you’re gonna want to sit down for a while. Wait here.” He propped Hutch against the wall and went over to the desk in the hallway. He picked up a phone and listened – it was connected. He dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance.

 

****************************************************************

 

Starsky and his brother were in the kitchen drinking coffee. Nick felt a fool – for the second time he’d fallen into a trap and put his brother in danger. Starsky felt sorry for him.  
“Just promise me something Nicky. Stay out of trouble until Eva is better. Lookit; if you must run with that side of the law – at least let Joe find you a nice safe job!”  
Nick caught his brother’s eye and grinned.  
“Coming from you; that is weird.”  
“No. Not really; at least I’ll know who you’re running with. I mean better the devil you know…”  
He stopped because at the moment the ‘devil’ came in with an arm around Lily Starsky’s waist.  
“Don’t worry, Davey, we are just good friends! Now I ‘m going to take this family out to dinner before that boy over there” he looked at Starsky, ”before he goes rushing off to see how his friend is making out.”  
Starsky looked up and a broad lop-sided grin spread across his face.  
“I talked to Huggy. It seems that Hutch came close to being koshered. I can’t leave that great dumb blond for five minutes…..”

****************************************************

 

The Starsky family was sitting in the coffee shop in the observation lounge of the airport. Joe Durniak and Mike Levovsky stood nearby – watched benevolently by Gerry Dougherty. Starsky’s plane was taxiing up the runway – and so far no-one had appeared at the boarding gate.  
“I think he stayed on the plane.” Eva said quietly and they all laughed.

***************************************************

It was mid-week flight and First Class was almost empty. Starsky raised the armrests between the seats and settled down. The stewardess brought him a pillow and a blanket; later as the air cooled she tucked a second blanket around him.

He slept solidly from New York to LA.

Huggy was there to meet him.  
“Hi Huggy; where’s Blondie.”   
 _There’s something they didn’t tell me_  
“He’s still a little sore. He gave me the keys to the Torino.”  
Starsky snapped his fingers and Huggy handed over the keys. They made their way to the car and Starsky slid into his seat. He readjusted the seat and mirrors and started the engine.  
 _Beats a Mustang any time._  
“OK, Huggy; so which hospital is he in?”  
Huggy couldn’t get over it – these guys really did have a psychic link.  
“Memorial or what?”  
“Memorial.”  
Starsky drove in silence. He pulled up in a parking space in front of the hospital and got out of the car slowly.  
“Are you going to tell me Huggy?”  
“I can’t. Hutch made me swear I wouldn’t…he’s…well…it was kind of embarrassing for him and…”

Starsky opened the door to Hutch’s room. His partner was lying on his side and both arms were strapped across his chest   
“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were auditioning for the Return of the Mummy.”  
Hutch managed a wan smile. Huggy left them alone.  
“I hear you nearly lost something.”  
Hutch silenced him with a look.  
“If Huggy hadn’t kicked the razor out of his hand I might have lost a lot more than you did…I’d be singing falsetto.”  
Starsky looked at him tenderly. “And your arms?”  
“They hung me up from a hook for over twenty four hours. Both shoulders are out.”  
“Ouch – at least I have the sense to do that one shoulder at a time. You don’t look comfortable – you want me to puff up the pillows so you can sit up?”  
“No!”  
“Whooooo!”  
“Starsk…they…I…uh…oh shit this is so embarrassing. Simonetti is a real sadist. They fed me like I was an animal and then they left me….I was desperate, I mean you know how it is.”  
“Floating away huh?”  
“Yeah. I …uh…I…pissed…”  
“If you gotta go; you gotta go.”  
“Starsk please! I pissed myself and when they came back…he beat me…a belt…on my butt….”  
“Aw shit Hutch.”  
“Starsk?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m glad you’re back. How’s Eva?”  
“She’s fine. She won’t have to testify…the Defense has accepted a sworn deposition. I have one little worry though.”  
“What?”  
“My mom and Joe Durniak. It seems that she chose dad back then and Joe still carries a torch.”  
Hutch grinned. “That would give IA a problem – for real.”  
“Yeah; wouldn’t it just!”

  
***************************************************

TWO WEEKS LATER

“Starsk?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you call your mom?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And?”  
“And what?”  
“How’s Eva?”  
“She’s fine; thanks for caring buddy.”  
“Starsk?”  
“mmm?”  
“Anything else you want to tell me?”  
“…uh…”  
“Starsk are you still there?”  
“Of course I’m still here…you don’t hear the dial tone do you?”  
“Spit it out.”  
“What?”  
“Come on!”  
“OK; if you must know…when I called…I mean I always call in time just before she starts the dinner and all…”  
“She had company huh?”  
“Joe answered the ‘phone.”  
“So?”  
“Well…I mean …there was something in his voice – and hers …I mean; she’s my mom…”  
“Hey Starsk….she’s still a pretty lady.”  
“Yeah...but…well you know…”  
“Go on…”  
“I guess Joe waited a long time!”  
Hutch was still laughing when Starsky put the ‘phone back on its cradle on the wall.  
Starsky looked out of the window at the car parked in front of the Torino.  
 _Hope he likes it!_

 


End file.
